My husband and my best friend
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: Scott and Rogue have to be married and produce an heir to the Summer's and Stanford families, due to a legal contract. When Logan and Jean return, they find Scott and Rogue married and Rogue pregnant ScottRogue JeanLogan JK BJ OW Spoilers for X3 NO SLASH
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.  
**

My husband and my best friend

Charles Xavier, the founder and owner of the mansion used as a school for Mutants, he sighed as a Mr. RJ Sampson, a lawyer, sat in the chair opposite him. Mr. Sampson was a man with black hair with liberal amounts of white hair streaking though the short and groomed strands.

He was the lawyer of the late James Stanford and Taylor Summers, the once co-owners of the most powerful and sorted after computer and Technology Company, Stanford & Summers Enterprises.

Sampson had come in regards to a contract drawn up and signed by James Stanford and Taylor Summers, a contract that was made almost twenty one years ago.

Sampson was accompanied by Alexander Summers, younger and only sibling of Scott Summer AKA Cyclops. He was currently running part of the Stanford and summers enterprises.

He needed his brother; it was time to bring the family back into the business. It was also about time; Alex thought that the last of the Stanford's should be taking part of the responsibility of running the company as well.

Charles asked "And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Mr. Sampson, and of course Alex?" Sampson pinched the bridge of his nose; unknowing Charles was currently scanning his thoughts.

What he heard made Charles's eyes widen. Oh this was not good, not good at all. He knew of two members of his staff and two X-Men that were going to be especially unpleased by this.

**'Oh hell, why me, why is it me that had to be the lawyer of James Stanford and Taylor Summers? This is wrong, so very wrong; this contract should have never been drawn up. But I was just the lawyer; it was none of my damned business. I just hope I don't get the back lash for this'**

He cringed as he thought in particular **'How the hell am I supposed to tell the oldest son of Taylor Summer's and the oldest granddaughter of James Stanford, that old coot, that they have to marry and produce an heir uniting the Stanford and summer's bloodlines before they can receive their inheritance, namely their shares of the company Stanford & Summers?'**

Alex had been thinking '**Scott is so gonna shit and die when he hears about this. At least he won't be the only summers forced into an arranged marriage. I wonder if anyone would object if I tempted to use my optic blasts to burn a hole in the wall to escape. I'm a coward, but so what. Oh fuck the shit is gonna hit the fan. This is not fare, I'm the innocent party here damn it'**

Charles chuckled "I would every much prefer and appreciate it if you restrained your self from using your powers to blast a hole in my mansion Alex. And I think it high time you tell your brother of your powers, that you share the same powers."

Alex looked sheepish, but that looked turned guilty. "But I don't want to rub in his face, the fact I can control my powers, and he can't" Alex said. He added "I feel crappy professor that I can see in colour, without the aid of glasses, with only the occasional headache when I'm in the sun, to hinder me."

Charles replied "You wouldn't be rubbing it in his face Alex. Your brother has sorted out the problem and can now control his powers. But I will leave it to him to tell you the whole story"  
He added "You mentioned that you get headaches?" Alex nodded "Yeah. Really bad ones, but it isn't on a regular basis, only when I'm in the sun. I also feel a throbbing behind my eyes and have to suppress the urge to let rip with my optic blasts."

Charles looked thoughtful before he told Alex "Well, in that case when we have finished our business here, I would like you to go to a medical bay, and talk to Doctor McCoy. He will provide you with glasses like your brothers. But you would only need them whilst out in the sun, like Scott only does now."

In after thought he added "In fact how about you go there right now? I'll call for Hank to come and get you and he will lead you to the medical bay. And of course Scott will be waiting for you when you return."

Alex nodded and watched as Charles closed his eyes and mentally summoned Hank. Sampson asked "What is going on Alex?" Alex replied "It's nothing Jack. I'm just going to pay a visit to the medical bay, and then I'll be coming back."

Sampson frowned and asked "Why do you need to go the medical bay. Are you sick, because you had looked fine a few moments ago?" Alex shook his head and replied with a chuckle "No Jack. I am just going to the medical bay to get some glasses to help with my headaches"

He added "You know that both I and Scott are mutants and that we have optic blasts, lasers that shoot out of our eyes" Alex finished "Well I need a pair of sun glasses specially designed to help me whist out in the sun, as it is the suns solar energy that powers up my optic blasts."

Jack nodded in understanding. He knew the summer's boys were mutants, Scott the eldest having known and had his powers active many years longer then Alex. He had no problem with it, he was not against mutants.

They all turned when a knock came at the door. Charles called out "Enter Hank." Hank McCoy, or better own as 'The Beast' entered, shocking Jack. Hank eyed him in amusement and replied as he chuckled "Yes I know it is shocking isn't it? Most mutants are not as obvious as I my self am."

Sampson shook his head and replied "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it is just I'm not used to being in the company of mutants, accept for Alex, but he shoots lasers out of his eyes. I would not have known if I hadn't seen him use it once."

Hank nodded in understanding. He turned his gaze upon Alex and smiled. Alex was a spitting image of Scott, only he had blond hair whilst Scott had dark brown. But both shared the same beautiful blue eyes.

Hank said "Come along you; let's get you kitted out with a set of glasses. Charles explained the situation to me. You really should've come sooner, your lucky so far that you've been able to control it."

Alex looked sheepish as he nodded and stood up and followed Hank out of Charles's office. Once they were gone Charles mentally summoned Scott. He would call for Marie AKA Rogue, after he had seen Scott. It would take Scott to calm her down once she discovered what would happen.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James-Stanford.**

My husband and my best friend

The Professor mentally summoned Scott whilst Alex was at the medical bay with Hank. Ten minutes later Scott Summer AKA Cyclops knocked on Charles's door. Charles called out for him to enter. Scott opened the door and entered.

He immediately spotted Sampson. He asked "Jack how come you're here? I've not seen you since after my parents were killed." Sampson replied "Hello Scott. It is great to see you again. I and Alex are here today to discuss something important with you and Miss Stanford."

Scott raised an eye brow, confusion evident in his bright blue eyes. "Alex is here? Where is he then? And why does this involve Marie? And why hasn't she been summoned?" Charles spoke up "Alex has gone with Hank to the medical bay. And before you start worrying he is absolutely fine. He will tell you everything when he returns."

He added "And as for Rogue. Well, I wanted to discuss the situation with you first, as I believe she will need you to help her to remain calm once she is told everything." He finished "What you and Rogue are about to be told, it will change your lives permanently."

A few minutes after Scott had taken a seat in front of Charles, Alex returned. He was wearing red quartz glasses exactly like the ones Scott needed to wear whilst out in the sun. He took his seat next to Scott. Scott eyed his brother who flushed slightly under his older brothers questioning gaze.

He held up a hand and gestured to his new glasses. He commented "Look Scott, I never mentioned that I have optic blasts like you, because I could control them, and you couldn't until recently, as I've been informed by the Professor."

He added "I didn't want to rub in the fact I could control my mutation whilst you couldn't. Recently I have been having a few problems, headaches namely, whilst I've been out in the sun. Hence the new glasses, especially for use in the sun" he gestured to the red quartz lenses.

Scott nodded and said "Look you should have told me. I would have never held it against you. Surely you know me better then that. Why is it everyone sees me as this big daunting leader of the X-Men?" Alex replied "Maybe because you can be daunting when you look straight at someone with these things on" he tapped the side of his glasses.

He added "And of course naturally you are that great leader of the X-Men. I don't think there is anyone in New York City who hasn't at least heard the name Cyclops. Or better yet recently the unstoppable duo of Cyclops and Rogue."

He added "Yeah. I can definitely see you and Rogue are gonna get along just fine. In fact better then my self and Rini did at first." He added mentally '**_Yeah one can always hope a marriage between the famous duo of Cyclops and Rogue, actually works. Or they're in for one hell of a marriage and I'm in for one hell of a pissed future sister in law to be'_**

Scott asked "What do you mean you can just see me and Rogue at getting along just fine? Of course we get along just fine. She and I are best friends. She's my partner during missions." He squinted at his brother suspiciously and asked "What aren't you saying here Alex? Your holding something back, I just know it."

Alex visibly cringed and fidgeted in his seat. He refused to meet his older brother's gaze. Not that Scott would have been able to see what his eyes were currently like from behind the red quartz lenses.

Scott narrowed his eyes and said "Do me a favour baby bro, and open your eyes and remove those glasses and look me in the eye, instead of avoiding my gaze like a chicken shit. When I know for a fact you've got bigger balls then that."

Alex frowned and asked "How the hell did you know my eyes weren't even open?" Scott sighed exasperated and said in a bored tone of voice. "Because I am guessing Hank told you to allow your optic blasts to be active as soon as you put the glasses on in order to run down some of the energy until you went back in the sun, and then later recharged it up again." Alex nodded.

Scott concluded "And seeing as when your eyes are open your optic blasts are active and you can clearly see the glow of the laser reflecting against the material of none melting quartz lenses. And when you close your eyes the optic blasts are no longer active, meaning the red glow against the lenses cease. So there that is how I know your eyes were closed."

Scott added "And quit trying to change the subject Alex. Just tell me what is going on." Alex almost growled in annoyance. His brother was baiting him. He knew if he poked and prod enough and in a certain way, he knew Alex would crack. Only Scott could do that to him, if anyone else had been able he would have been one hell of shit business man, instead of the tuff and successful business man that he in fact was.

Alex huffed and said "Fine you asked for it." Jack spoke up quickly before Alex threw the whole situation in Scott's face out of annoyance, instead of breaking it to him slowly and bit by bit and not all in one overwhelming go. "Now Alex, don't be foolhardy son. Take it easy and just cool off those heels of yours."

Alex sighed and leaned back in his chair and replied "Fine why don't you tell him. Then he can kick off at you, seeing as this has got nothing to do with me, seeing as I after all was just as much a victim as he is going to be."

Jack sighed exasperated before taking a copy of the signed document out of his brief case and handed it to Scott. Scott frowned as he accepted the important and official looking document. He had bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling.

Scott scanned the document. All knew when he had gotten the idea of what was happening and why his brother and his father's lawyer were now sitting in Charles's office and Alex was looking shifty. They all cringed when they saw the look of hardly concealed rage streak across his face.

Scott clenched his hands into fists around the document, making it crinkle around the edges from the force of his grip. He asked in cool tone of voice, his voice was also clam, far too calm for Alex's liking. His brother was about to blow something, he just knew it.

"Tell me Jack, since when did my father and James Stanford decided who I married and had a child with? Since when have those choices been taken out of my control? And most importantly of all why and how long has this document been legal and valid for and why was I never informed of this documents existence until now?"

Jack sighed and revealed all. "Taylor and James Stanford agreed after Alex was born, and you were six years old, that the two of you had to marry. You had to marry James's granddaughters, Marie Stanford, who is the oldest, and Serenity Stanford who is two years younger then Marie."

Scott interrupted "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me Marie has a younger sister? Does she even know she has a younger sister?" Jack nodded and said "Yes she knows. But I don't think she'd be very quick or happy to speak of her sister."

Scott frowned and asked "But why? Why wouldn't she want to talk about her sister? She's never mentioned her to me before. I don't understand why she wouldn't; we never keep any secrets from each other."

Jack said "Not long before their parents died, Marie's mutation finally woke from being dormant. Their parents were fine with this, but Serenity wasn't, she feared Marie, considering the nature of Marie's powers and the not so little detail of her not being able to control the powers in question, back then."

Jack went on "Well, after their parents died, Serenity refused to be around Marie, especially after what happen to that boy Marie had put in a coma. Serenity found her grandfather and went and lived with him until she was eighteen and could go off to college."

Scott added "And Marie went her own way; she decided to go to Alaska. That is where she met Logan, before she and Logan came to live at the mansion. But that doesn't explain why the two haven't been in contact with each other."

Jack explained "Recently Serenity discovered not only Marie had a dormant mutation just waiting to be woken. Serenity discovered she also has the same mutation and has only recently learnt how to control her mutation without killing or seriously harming someone."

He added "She was far too ashamed of her self to get in contact with her sister after all that had been said between them, concerning Marie's mutation. She felt hypocritical after her own mutation finally ceased to be dormant."

Jack concluded "Anyway, back to the subject of that contract you're currently holding." He went on "As I said it was decided that you would marry Marie and produce and heir, and Alex would marry Serenity and also produce and heir. This in return would unite the summers and Stanford's after James and Taylor's deaths."

Alex spoke up "I guess dad and James Stanford want the company to always be run by a future generation of Summer's Or Stanford's. They didn't want anyone outside the two families running the company. Stanford and Summer's enterprises have always been run by a member of the Stanford or Summer's family or both. The company has been going strong for close to twenty five years."

Scott asked "So did you actually agree to this and marry Serenity?" Alex sighed and nodded "Yeah, we were married last month. I only recently came back from my honeymoon. I would have invited you but Rini wanted it to be a small and quick wedding, so we eloped."

Jack quickly added knowing Scott was going to hit the roof. "Scott, I'm afraid you and Marie only have so long before you have to marry. The contract stated you had three weeks to marry after you and Marie have seen the contract stating the agreement. And you have to conceive with two years of marrying. They were your father's and James's rules."

As if right on cue Scott growl "Since when has it been considered normal for there to be a time limit on when one is supposed to get married and start a family damn it?" He added "Normally people get to choose who they marry and when they want to have children and start a family. This is not decided by a damn contract. It is cold and impersonal. I don't care my father could have disinherited me if he had been alive to have done so in the first place."

Alex quickly added trying to clam his older brother "Scott I'm not happy about this either nor is Rini. But the fact of the matter is that I and Rini need you, we can't run the company on our own. Even if you and Marie were to take a silent and not overly actively role towards the company, seeing as I realise you and Marie are X-men and are need at a moments notice"

He added pleadingly "But it would still be great deal of help to me and Rini. Please Scott this our family company, dad would have wanted you to have taken part even if it wasn't on a every day major scale like I and Rini do. Please Scott I have never ever asked you for anything until now, please I need you, the company needs you, it is a part of our family, and you're the only true family I have left Scott."

Scott silently swore. He knew his brother was right, that he and the company was all Scott had left as far as his family was concerned. His parents were dead, it was up to him, Alex and the Stanford sister's to take over. Only he and Marie would more then likely not be taking such a large role compared to Alex and Rini, he and Marie would be silent partners.

Besides they couldn't exactly leave the manor and become hot shot executives. They still needed to deal with the growing threat of Magneto and the Brother Hood and the new drug that had been created by the government to supposedly cure all mutants. Scott thought it was an insult and mockery to all mutants. It was disgusting and degrading in his opinion. He knew Rogue whole heartedly agreed with him.

Charles cleared his throat breaking Scott out of his thoughts. He spoke "I think it best if I send for Rogue, it is time she heard what is going on, she is just as much a part of this as are you Scott. I only hope her reaction is not too drastic."

Scott nodded and cringed. He knew Marie would not take this well. She was just like he was, she hated to have her life controlled and dictated. He knew if anything could raise Marie's hackles, then this would definitely be it. Boy was the shit going to hit the proverbial fan. He just hopped he was able to calm her down, if possible, seeing as he wasn't feel all that calm either.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.  
**

My husband and my best friend

Ten minutes later everyone froze when they heard someone knock on the door, that someone being Rogue. Scott just knew it, he was dreading having to clam down Marie once she knew what was going on.

Marie was by no means a violent person, who lost her temper at the drop of a hat, even if she did have parts of Logan's personality inside of her head. But Scott realised if there was anything that would truly set off his friend and partner, then this would definitely be it.

"Enter" Charles called out. Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he heard the door handle turn, before opening and revealing his best friend and partner.

They all except for Scott turned their gazes upon the beautiful woman who entered the office before closing the door behind her. Her beauty was evident, as was the knowledge behind emerald green eyes, eyes far too young to hold such vast knowledge.

Alex suddenly felt a slight stab of envy towards his brother. He was going to marry and have a child with the older sister, the older sister with all the knowledge and experience. She reminded Alex a lot of Rini. They shared the same facial features, and eye colour, and mutation. But that is where the similarities begun and where they also ended.

Rini was at least three inches shorter then her older sister. Her hair was pure raven and reached just below her shoulders, in gentle waves. She did not have the knowledge or the sparkle of innocence that Marie possessed, despite everything she had endured in her short twenty two years of life.

Marie on the other hand was taller and had dark rich and glossy auburn hair that flowed straight down her back that was currently in a tight French braid. Stark white streaks framed her face that gave her even more character and depth.

Marie instantly noticed two things. One Scott looked more harassed then she'd seen him look in a long time, plus he was refusing to meet her gaze. And two a younger man who greatly resembled Scott only with blond hair, was eyeing her in away that was not entirely platonic.

Charles cleared his throat and said as he gestured to Scott "Rogue take a seat beside Scott please. There are some extremely important and life altering things we need to, no must discuss."

He gestured to Scott who sighed and shot his mentor since he was a teenager, a look stating what he truly thought of this situation and the fact it was he who was being made to reveal all to the soon to be seething southern belle.

**_'Geez thanks a lot Charles' _**Scott thought bitterly as he eyed his much admired mentor. Charles sighed and told one of his most dear students **_'Scott my boy, it is not my place to tell her, it is yours. She after all is to be your wife and the mother of your children. It is only right it should be you who reveals all and calms her down afterwards'_**

Marie asked as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously "What is the matter Scott, anyone would believe you know something I don't, and are afraid to tell me?" Scott sighed then moaned in pure annoyance before exclaiming "Screw this! By the way this is not my fault, I'm just as much a victim here as you are, just remember that before you attempted to try and kill me"

He then handed to her the same dreaded document that he read and still swore the words were there on the clear and smooth paper to laugh at him and mock him, due to the whole unwanted and unexpected situation.

They all watched, Scott especially, as she scanned the document. Scott felt him self become more nervous and alert, as he watched her face go from it normal beautiful pale unblemished complexion, to even paler if that were possible, and finally to bright angry red, all in under thirty seconds.

All was silent for a moment or two before Marie spoke up, her voice like ice as she asked "What it is the meaning of this, since when has it been allowed or even compulsory for people to marry, who do not follow nor are they a part of a certain religion?"

Scott and Charles winced as they noticed her southern accent, that had softened in the six years she had been in New York, was now thicker then ever, as she came close to losing her control on her emotions.

"Well would someone have the common courtesy to inform me as to what the meaning of this document and whole meeting is about? I want to know why it states that I and my younger sister, a younger sister I have not seen nor mentioned in six years, have to marry the Summer's brothers?" she asked, her annoyance and intolerance for the situation growing by the second.

Scott shook his head and said "That isn't all Marie, read the rest of the document." Marie eyed him before turning her attention back to the document in her grasp. After a few more moments, Marie's expression clearly displayed someone who had swallowed something highly sour.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and commented "Not only am I expected to marry my best friend, but I am expected to conceive and carry a child as well. They don't just want me to change my last name; no they want me to provide an heir, like a machine that pops out babies, as if it isn't any form of hard work."

She laughed, without a hint of mirth being present and said "Oh and the fact there is a dead line for when we are expected to marry and when we produce an heir. What just because we are mutants, do they believe us able to control Mother Nature. We don't get too decide when and if we have children, it can happen at any given time. This two year dead line is pointless and purely laughable."

Alex suddenly spoke up "Yes your sister pretty much reacted the same way. She wasn't thrilled either when she read the document. She complained how it was the twenty first century that no one married due to an arranged marriage, in less they came from a family with very old fashioned values, or were part of a certain religion."

Rogue eyed the blond haired man who greatly resembled her best friend, especially with the red quartz glasses on she noted. She said "So you are who my sister is going to marry." Alex shook his head and replied "No not marry, try already married."

Marie raised a single elegantly shaped eye brow and commented "You have already married, when and how long for?" Alex replied "Your sister and I have been married for just over a month, and recently returned from a honeymoon in Barley, where we had also eloped to. You see your sister didn't want a big fuss that came with arranging and have a large and fancy elaborate wedding. She just wanted it to be simple, just her and me."

Marie nodded and said "Yes, she and I always had that in common; we always preferred and appreciated the small and simple things in life. It was the one thing we did have in common with each."

Charles spoke up "Well, it would seem we have three weeks to prepare for a wedding, in less you and Scott would much rather elope like Alex and your younger sister have." He added "It would be my pleasure to allow you and Scott to marry in the mansion or on its grounds."

Scott nodded and said "I don't know about Marie. But if we have to marry, then I would prefer to do it in my home, where I am comfortable and feel secure. I want my friends and family I have here in the mansion and Alex too witness me getting married."

Marie sighed in defeat and replied "No Charles, I would like to marry here. It has been my home since I was sixteen, it is the only place that I can honestly say felt like home, where I was accepted for who I am and not some kind of deadly freak of nature." She added with a small smile "Besides there is no other I could honestly think of or would want to give me away on my wedding day, then you, if you would be willing to do this for me."

Charles Xavier for the first time in his life was overwhelmed with the love a father felt for a daughter. Not even Jean had been able to provoke this feeling within him. Charles smiled and replied "It would be my pleasure and my honour to give you away Marie. You are the closest I have to a daughter, and nothing could give me more pleasure then to give you away."

Marie beamed at Charles, and with tears in her eyes she walked over to Charles and hugged him, he hugged her back. Scott smiled at the sight of his soon to be wife, and the man who had been a father and mentor to him, since he first came to live at the mansion.

Marie pulled away after placing a gentle kiss upon Charles's forehead. She then went and sat next to Scott once more. They were all silent for a moment or two, until Marie broke the silence and said "I always imagined it would be Logan that would be waiting for me at the other end of the isle, that he would be my groom. It just goes to show that life does not always go how we want it to."

Scott sighed and nodded, he had been sighing more since he read the Document, then he had in the last couple of months, since the last time Jubilee said or did something she wasn't supposed to. Just thinking of the hyper and bubbly young woman and fellow X-Men, made Scott inwardly smirk, just thinking of what Jubilee liked to call music, and Scott liked to call the music of pain and bleeding ear drums.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean Marie. No offence but I always imagined that Jean would be the one to become my bride and Mrs. Summers. Like you said I guess it goes to show that life does not always go the way we want it to."

Alex asked "What happened, how come you aren't with Jean and Marie isn't with Logan? I always thought you and Jean loved each other and your relationship was solid, that you would one day marry."

Scott replied "As you know, I and Jean were in a relationship, and Marie was in a relationship with Logan since she was eighteen. When Marie was nineteen and I and Jean were mere months away from marrying each other. Jean left me for Logan and broke off our engagement and relationship. And in the process Marie and I ended up getting hurt when she and Logan left the mansion. We haven't seen nor heard from them since, and that was almost four years ago."

Marie added "I and Scott were so depressed and heart broken at first that we didn't want to go on. We shut everyone else out and most of the time could be found drinking ourselves into a drunken stupor. It wasn't until six months after they had left us, that Ororo and Charles helped us after insisting that we were to get our act together and get on with our lives as we were destroying our selves."

Alex shook his head and said "I never was too keen on Jean. I always felt she was far too old for you Scott. I know for a fact when you first met, she was the adult of the relationship and you the teenager. You and Jean were just far too different. She wanted you act like and be someone you weren't Scott. In the beginning after you met her, I had trouble recognising my own brother under the disguise of a boy scout."

Scott sighed, already knowing his brother felt like that where Jean had been concerned, although he hadn't been aware that Alex had seen him as the typical Boy Scout.

Also he wanted children and Jean hadn't, or least she hadn't wanted them with him. He knew for a fact Marie wanted to have children, but had originally wanted them to be with Logan. But like Jean, Logan did not want to be a father, or he did not want to father a child whose mother was Marie.

Scott and Marie knew it was useless to dwell on such things, knowing there was nothing they could do about it. It had been four years almost. If the cheating duo were going to return, then everyone had figured it would have been sooner. But neither Scott nor Marie was betting on it, considering there had been no form of contact from either Jean or Logan.

No, no one in the mansion, especially Scott and Marie, held any hope of either Jean or Logan returning any time soon, least not to take them back.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.  
**

My husband and my best friend

Over the next couple of weeks, Scott and Marie prepared for their last minute wedding. The whole mansion had been stunned when they had learned what was going on. Ororo had been incredulous, but had happily agreed to stand up as Marie's maid of honour, whilst Jubilee and Kitty had agreed to along with Rini to be Marie's bridesmaids. Alex was going to be Scott's best man.

Jubilee being Jubilee, just had to comment on, how at least Scott was gorgeous, and was her best friend. That at least she knew and was comfortable with her husband to be. But Kitty being the more reasonable and less out going of the two, commented on how Marie and Scott most likely never planned on having a relationship that involved becoming intimate.

Marie and Scott both silently agreed with kitty, they had not planned on ever becoming more then friends. Not due to the fact they were un-attracted to each other, no rather quite the opposite in fact. The fact of the matter is, both were afraid to be hurt again, after what Jean and Logan had done to them.

Both agreed that it would be awkward at first, but they would soon become accustomed to being more intimate with each other. They supposed it helped that the other was very much attracted to each other even if they hadn't planned on acting upon that attraction until that document reared its ugly head turning the whole situation upside down.

And much to both Scott's and Alex's surprise, both brothers had gained new forms of mutation each. Neither had realised they both had other mutations that were just late manifesting them self.

Scott discovered he was invulnerable, that his skin could not be penetrated. They discovered the only way Hank could take any blood from Scott, was if Scott turned off his mutation and allowed Hank access.

Scott also discovered that his hands were also as deadly as his eyes. He discovered that he could badly burn or turn someone into a cinder with a mere touch. Not that he had tested that theory.

The damage to his brain had been healed by Marie, seeing as she also had Logan's healing factor, even if it wasn't as potent as Logan's ability, it was still strong enough to heal Scott's damaged brain, which in return allowed him to control all of his powers without the aid of a watch with a special chip in it.

Alex on the other hand discovered he had empathy, telepathy and telekinesis. He was learning to control his power that enabled him to moved things with his mind. He was also learning how to switch on and off his telepathy and empathy so he wasn't always picking up on others emotions and their thoughts.

Marie and Rini had met up a few times. Both were still working on their relationship. They had a lot to talk about and discuss after not having any form of contact with each other for six years.

Rini had been in tears as she apologised to her older sister for all the cruel things she had said to her when their parents had been alive, and when Marie's mutation first manifested it self.

Rini, she had also explained how and when she had discovered she was also a mutant and shared the same mutation as her sister, except she didn't have the ability of super strength like Marie, nor did she have Logan's heightened sense of hearing, touch, taste and sight and reflexes and a minor version of Logan's healing ability.

She could never imagine what it was like to have Magneto's knowledge inside of your head or Carol's memories and ability to fly. Rini had been in awe of her older sister super strength and ability to fly.

She did have the ability to see in the dark like a cat and had the senses and reflexes of a feline, whose eyes would glow golden like cats in the dark when she lost her temper and could produce claws.

She also had the ability of a shape shifter like Mystique. She had ended up in a fight with two female mutants, a shape shifter and a mutant whose eyes were golden like a cat, who had the senses and reflexes of a cat and who could produce claws as a defensive weapon.

She had accidentally gained these extra mutations whist in college when she was nineteen. In self defence she had ended up draining both girls, killing them in the process. Rini had been traumatized and had to seek counselling from someone else who was also a mutant and had done something similar in the past due to self defence.

Currently Marie and the other women were out at the mall with Charles's credit card. They were inside the third bridal shop that day. It seemed that this shop had a better selection then the previous other two had.

Marie had decided that she wanted the bridesmaids to wear the colour crème. They went though four different styles of dresses, before everyone managed to agree upon a long flowing, floor length strapless dress, made of crème silk.

It zipped up in the back and was tight around the breast and at the waist, and flowed down to the floor. There was no lacy, but there was a hint of golden embroidery on the bodice of the dress and on the hem. The women also picked matching crème high heeled sandals with a crisscross strap. Also they had matching silk elbow gloves.

Rini had asked her sister what colour and type of flower would go with the colour crème. Marie had replied "I want pale peach roses to go with the colour of your dresses." The women all agreed that it sounded pretty, and that there would be no complaints from them.

Finally it was Marie's turn to choose a gown, while others had dresses, this would be a gown. Marie was going for an ivory white. She couldn't go with pure white seeing as she had lost her virginity to Logan when she had turned eighteen.

She was not religious. But even she believed it was a little scandalous to marry wearing a colour as pure as white, when they weren't completely pure.

In the end after trying on four different gowns, Marie found the perfect gown for her. It was ivory white silk. It was made up of a tight strapless bodice that buttoned up in the back, consisting of six pearl buttons.

The skirt was tight at the waist, but flowed down to the floor and flared out at the sides and flared out slightly from behind. There was also silver embroidery of tiny roses and vines on the bodice and around the hem of the gown. The silver against the ivory white was a stunning combination.

Marie had been delighted when Ororo had found a flowing knee cap length vale that had a small circle of small blood red roses attached to it. It would work nicely when it framed a bun at back of your head. Lastly Marie found a pair of high heeled sandals, very much like what the others had chosen, only in ivory white instead of crème.

When Marie had come out of the changing room dressed in the gown and vale, all the women were stunned. Ororo and Rini actually tears in their eyes as they beamed at the vision Marie made. Kitty and Jubilee were beaming and squealing in delight, claiming Marie had found her prefect dream gown.

As the women chatted away, Marie stared at her reflection in the large triple full length mirror that surrounded the full area of one large wall. She stared and thought about whether Jean had been standing in her position over the last four years. Knowing if she had, it would have been Logan who was her groom to be and future husband.

She wondered if Jean had worn white, if her gown had been covered in lace or other fancy decoration. Had she looked as stunning as she did on an every day daily basis? And had she managed to persuade Logan to actually where a suit and shirt?

She wondered what hers and Logan's wedding would have been like, or what Scott's and Jeans would have been like in return. But as it were, it was not hers and Logan's wedding, or Scott's and Jean's, no it was to be hers and Scott's.

Marie had to fight back the tears that threatened to over flow and overwhelm her. She hated Jean for stealing Logan, and for hurting such a wonderful and loving man like Scott was. She hated Logan for loving Jean and stealing Scott's love and fiancée. Overall she hated them both for breaking her and Scott's hearts.

She loved Scott even though she wasn't in love with Scott, she would marry him and remain faithful to him, no matter what. She believed in being faithful to ones spouse. She was most certainty not Jean, nor was Scott Logan.

Marie sighed and quickly pushed a side the painful thoughts and memories before smiling at the girls, then heading back into the changing room to remove the gown and vale, before going to the checkout to pay.


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.  
**

My husband and my best friend

Scott sighed as he looked inside of the glass of the showcase, at the jewellers. Marie needed an engagement ring, an engagement ring that was bought for her and not Jean. He wouldn't dare give her the ring he had given Jean, which she had given back to him when she left him for Logan.

He had far too much respect for Marie, and loved and cared for her, to go a head and insult her by giving her the ring that had once encircled the finger of another woman. Marie, she would have willing sucked the life out of him if he did, and he wouldn't have blamed her in the least.

He sighed as he looked at ring after ring, hopping to choose the right one that would suit the southern belle and not Jean Grey the Doctor. He remembered that he and Marie had come here to the same shop the previous weekend to chose, buy and have their wedding bands adjusted to suit the size of their fingers.

They had chosen his and hers matching white ivory golden bands. His was a plain band and thick, whilst Marie's was thinner and more delicate with a small diamond incrusted into the centre of the band.

He and Marie were due to come and collect their bands in two days, meaning they would have their bands the day before the wedding was due to go a head. They realised they were cutting it very fine, but who these days could plan a wedding and reception in three weeks without cutting it fine, honestly?

Alex came up behind his brother and looked over his shoulder and asked "So have you found anything yet, anything you think will suit the lovely Marie?" Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This had been less difficult when he had been shopping for Jean's ring. He never imagined he would be shopping for a ring for another woman, a woman that wasn't Jean.

He sighed again and shook his head in a negative gesture, causing Alex to sigh in part annoyance and part sympathy. He hated that Jean had and could still affect his brother like this. It was so wrong in his opinion. It really made him dislike Jean.

Alex was about to say something to his brother, perhaps suggest trying a different section of the shop or try a different shop instead and to see if their selection was any better. When suddenly he noticed the small smile that graced his brothers lips, as he nodded in approval, having obviously found what he was looking for.

Alex watched as his brother called over one of the sales ladies. Scott then pointed to a certain ring on the royal blue velvet pad behind the glass case. Alex smiled and nodded approvingly when he saw what had caught his brother's attention, it was prefect.

It was a delicate ivory white golden band, just like their wedding rings were. A medium sized princess cut square diamond was mounted in the centre with a small sapphire on either side. It was exquisite. Jean's had been on a thin delicate golden band with a medium sized ruby cluster in the centre with small diamonds encircling the ruby.

Scott realised that the ring was prefect for Marie. It was the opposite too what he had chosen for Jean. Jean liked rubies and diamonds and yellow gold, whilst Marie was fond of ivory white gold and diamonds and sapphires. There was a huge contrast to both women's tastes, Scott immediately noticed this.

Scott told the woman "Yes, this is definitely the one. Its prefect for her I'll take it, but do you have it in a smaller size?" The woman asked what sized he required. Scott told her and the woman nodded. She told him she could have it ready for collection in three days.

Scott agreed and paid with his credit card. He knew what size ring Marie took and she him, because of the fact they had been measured for their wedding bands the previous week end.

This meant Marie would have only had her engagement ring for just over a whole day, which in Scott's opinion seemed unpractical, considering Jean had worn hers for over three and a half years before she had left him for Logan.

He sighed it couldn't be helped; the whole situation had been forced on all of them without any warning. They only had three weeks to work with, meaning their schedule had been more then a little on the tight side to say the least.

Once they left the shop Alex asked Scott what they had to do next. Scott replied "We need to go and collect the tuxes" Alex asked "Are Bobby and John meeting us there at the tailors?" (Pyro doesn't join Magneto in my story) Scott replied "Yeah they are, after they've had lunch with Kitty and Jubilee." (Bobby is engaged to Jubilee and John is married to Kitty) John, Bobby and Hank were going to be Scott's ushers.

It was later that day as Scott was sitting in Charles's office, making last minute preparations for the wedding, when Charles asked if everything was underway and on schedule.

Scott replied "Yes Charles, everything is going smoothly and should go a head as planned if no unexpected disasters should occur before hand." He added "I chosen and paid for Marie's engagement ring, and it should be ready for collection on Wednesday along with our wedding bands."

Charles asked "And how are you going to distract Marie so she does not see the ring before you want her to, after all she needs to go with you when you collect you wedding bands?" Scott nodded and replied "Simple, I'll take Alex and Rini with us. So when we've got the bands, I'll ask Rini to take Marie and distract her whilst I collect the ring with Alex."

Charles nodded and added "I have dealt with the arrangements for the ceremony and the reception afterwards. The food has been approved by both you and Marie. Ororo is still waiting for Marie to approve of the floral arrangements tomorrow afternoon."

Scott nodded and said "Good, the tuxes have been collected this afternoon, I, Alex, John and Bobby went. And as for the brides and bridesmaids dresses, Marie and the women have taken care of those three days ago. They will be going to collect their dresses two days before the wedding, after whatever alterations need to be made."

Charles nodded once more and sat back in his chair, as he and Scott continued to go over the list of thing had been done and still needed to be done. They had just over three days until Saturday, if you included the current day, when Scott and Marie were to marry. No time was most definitely not on their side.


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.**

My husband and my best friend

Alex and Rini watched as Scott and Marie each tried on their wedding bands as the manager of the store handed them to the couple. Marie smiled and nodded her approval. Scott also nodded and said "It's a nice comfortable fit."

With that done, both removed the bands, bands that wouldn't officially be placed on each others fingers until tomorrow afternoon. Once the manager had placed both rings in a royal blue velvet box before placing them in a velvet pouch that matched the colour of the box, the manager then handed them to Scott, who then gave them to Alex.

The manger said "Oh and Mr. Summers the ring you chose and had adjusted the other day is now ready. Would you like me to go and get it for you?" Scott nodded and replied "Yes that would great."

The manager nodded before he left and went though dark long red velvet curtain that led into the back of store where the stock room was that held recent deliveries.

Once the manager had left Scott turned to Marie and grinned as he told her "Ok now that is your cue to leave with Rini and wait out side." Marie pouted and asked why. Scott grinned and replied "Because the ring he's just gone to get from behind that curtain happens to be your engagement ring. I don't want you seeing it until I'm ready for you to. Now move it and park your self outside."

Marie huffed and mock pouted and said before she left the shop with an amused Rini behind her "I can't believe this. Fine you win, I'm going. You're an evil man Scott Summers, just know that." Scott chuckled while Alex smirked and shook his head in disbelief at their childish antics.

Once Marie had left Scott turned just in time to see the manager return with another blue box and a blue pouch, like the one that held their wedding bands. The manager opened the box, allowing Scott to see the ring, before nodding and confirming it was indeed the ring he had chosen.

The manager then closed the box before placing it inside the pouch. He then handed it to Scott who nodded and thanked him. He and Alex then left the shop and joined Marie and Rini outside.

Marie asked dryly "Are you quite finished hiding stuff from me yet Mr. Summers?" Scott sighed and smiled slightly as he commented "It's for your own good Marie. You'll be getting it later tonight, that's all you need to know. Now let's go to lunch, I after all did promise to take you guys to that new Italian restaurant."

Later on that day during the evening Scott took Marie out on his bike. When Logan and Jean had left, Jean had insisted on taking her car, as she loathed travelling on a bike. A reluctant Logan had to go a long with what she wanted.

They rode for a while until Scott stopped the bike and parked near the gates of the local public gardens. He and Marie then walked the short distance over to the pond in the centre of the gardens.

They were surrounded by lush flowers of all kinds that omitted the most wonderful and pleasant of scents. The night air was warm and comforting. They looked up into a beautiful star filled sky. Their surroundings were one of the most romantic and popular areas in New York.

Marie shivered slightly, which Scott immediately noticed. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up against his chest. Marie sighed and snuggled closer to him, as he rested the side of his head up on hers, his cheek brushing her own.

They continued to stand, watching the night sky above them, until Scott sighed and cleared his throat. Marie pulled back slightly to look up at him. He smiled slightly before reaching into the pocket of his black leather jacket.

Marie watched as he removed a blue velvet pouch from his pocket. She swallowed as she eyed the pouch, knowing exactly what was inside that pouch and what he was about to do.

Scott proved her suspicions correct when he took out a small royal blue box from the pouch. She watched with bated breath as he slowly opened the box, to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

She gasped slightly, placing her hand over her mouth. It was exquisite. Scott smiled gently at her reaction, as he looked into her widened bright green eyes. He took the ring out of the box, before pulling away from Marie and getting down on one knee, making Marie's eyes fill with tears.

He took a deep breath before saying "Marie, I realise this is hardly ideal, that it is something we never planned on happening. But the fact it is you I'm asking makes it easier, I'm glad it's you that I'm in this with. I know I'm not him, but I promise I'll give you a happy life as best as I can. So I'm asking you, will you Marie, Marry me?"

Marie moved her hand from her mouth and nodded with a small smile, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She said out a loud "Yes Scott I'll marry you, I know I'm not her, but I promise I'll try to make you as happy as I'm possibly able to."

Scott smiled gently and sadly as he nodded knowingly as he stood and took her left hand before gently slipping the ring onto her ring finger. He gently brought her hand up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair as she buried hers in his chest, as tears streamed down both of their faces, as they remembered the day the ones who they loved and thought loved them in return, left them and broke their hearts.

**_FLASH BACK, ALMOST FOUR YEARS PREVIOUSLY:_**

_Scott and Marie remembered the day their whole worlds were turned upside down, as if it were only yesterday. They had been in the danger room with Hank, Charles, Storm and the rest of the X-Men team. Jean and Logan on the other hand had not been._

_Jean claimed there were still some test she wanted to do on Logan, especially after what happened recently on the last mission they were on, and Logan had been under the control of the psycho scientist, who had injected Logan with a tranquilizer dart full of a mind controlling serum, he had been using to control other mutants, turning them into his own personal brand of deadly assassins._

_Scott and Marie had finished up with the session in the danger room. The others had already left. Scott and Marie were heading to the medical bay, seeing as Bobby had accidentally used too much force when he had used his powers. This in return meant both Scott and Marie needed treatment before they ended up with more then a mild case of frost bite._

_Hank had promised to meet them at the medical bay as soon as he had changed his clothes and freshened up, after his physical bout in the danger room. Scott and Marie had agreed and made their way from the danger room on their own._

_They had been laughing and chatting, as friends did, in order to distract themselves from the sting of mild frost bite. They had just reached the double metal doors of the medical bay, when they noticed one of the doors was open ajar._

_Their chatting and laughter immediately ceased, and was replaced with frowns, which soon turned into looks of horror. Horror as they heard feminine giggles and deep throaty male chuckles, which was soon followed by moans, groans and whimpers._

_Marie placed a hand over her mouth, to stifle the sob that broke lose, as she heard Logan growl out in passion **"I LOVE YOU JEANNIE."** Scott clenched and unclenched his hands as he shook in rage and deep despair as the woman he loved more then life it self screamed before replying in a whimper **"I LOVE YOU TOO LOAGN, SO MUCH, OH GODDAMN IT FUCK ME!"**_

_Scott felt his eyes fill with tears, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly behind his visor. He trembled as tears streamed down his face. His despair and heart ache soon involved into pure rage. He growled under his breath as he violently pushed the doors open, making the mental slam against the wall with an almost deafening sound that echoed down the corridors of the mansion._

_Both Jean and Logan jumped startled. They turned to face the doors, and were horrified at what they saw. For there standing in the open door way, was Scott and Marie. Tears were streaming down their frighteningly pale faces._

_Logan could smell the pure disgust and rage rolling off Marie in monstrous waves. He watched as her gaze fell upon the half naked and healthily breathing Jean. His eyes widened at the pure loathing and rage that he could smell being directed at the red haired doctor, dripped off of Marie._

_"Marie" Logan said desperately, as he watched her sob as she trembled in rage. Marie spat out her voice was pure ice "How could you do this to me Logan, I thought you loved me?" She suddenly screamed **"BUT IT WAS ALL FUCKING LIES, YOU LOUSY CHEATING GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD."**_

_She sobbed "I gave you my innocence. I gave my first time to you. I learned to control my powers for you, so we could touch and be together. But no, that wasn't enough for you, you had to go and fuck that goddamned slut. You went and slept with another mans fiancée. Tell me Logan how many times, how long have you been fucking her behind my back? **COME ON ANSWER ME, HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES?"** she screamed at him at the top of her lungs._

_Logan was stunned as well as horrified. He had never seen his Marie lose control of her temper like this, it was almost worse then his own. He suddenly thought **'No she isn't my Marie any longer; I ruined that when I slept with Jean'**_

_Scott growled "You fucking bastard Wolverine. You could have had any woman in this mansion if you had wanted. In fact you did have a woman, one of the best in this entire mansion. But no you had to chose my fiancée, or should I say my now ex-fiancée? You have hated me and gone out of your way to try and take over everything that belonged to me first; ever since you arrived here at the school."_

_He spat with pure venom "Why Jean, why her, when you could have had someone like Ororo. Or maybe Jubilee or better yet Kitty, you seemed to like your playthings young, if Rogue is anything to go by."_

_Scott suddenly lost it when Logan eyed Jean as she attempted to cover up her exposed breasts. That did it, Scott growled almost animal like as he launched him self at Logan, punching him in the face, feeling an almost sick satisfaction when Logan hit the floor and his nose spewed blood, it was almost worth the throbbing in his hand from hitting the metal that was Logan's skeleton._

_Logan was on his feet in an instant, his nose having already healed due to his healing ability, all that was left was a smear of blood. Logan growled menacingly as he let his metal claws loose._

_Jean exclaimed in horror "No Logan, don't you even dare." Marie spat "Don't even fucking think about it, put your claws away you cheating scum bag. Haven't you and she caused enough damage already, or are you just fucking sadists?"_

_Logan ignored her, he was far too enraged, no one hit the Wolverine and got away with it, at least without taking a good beating first. He launched him self at Scott, Jean panicked and used her powers to hold Logan off._

_Scott spat "No Jean. Don't hold him back, he has already stole my fiancée from me, let him finish off the job, it no longer makes any difference to me. In fact I would welcome it." Jean sobbed with guilt and anguish as she realised how badly she had hurt him._

_She sobbed "I am so sorry Scott; I never meant to hurt you. It's just that I love him Scott, I couldn't help my self. I wanted him so badly, I tried to resist; I swear I did. But the want was just too much for me to resist."_

_Scott asked in a deadened voice as tears slowly streamed down his face "Why did you do this, wasn't I enough for you, don't you love me, did you ever love me? I had no idea things were like that between us, that you had to go and fall for someone else and screw them behind my back? Why did it have to be him of all people, you knew how much I hate him. Damn it Jean, you just had to screw the one bastard I loath more then not being able to see in colour and without my visor."_

_Jean sobbed at the deadened tone of his voice. She could feel his emotions rolling off him in waves. He was deliberately allowing her to feel the damage her betrayal had caused. In short she had broken him, she knew it, and hated her self for it._

_Logan had listened to everything that had been said. It calmed him, as soon as Jean had begun to sob. He realised now was not the time to rage, that Jean needed to be comforted more then he needed to beat the shit out of one eye._

_Logan allowed Jean to hear his thoughts '**Let me go Jeannie, I won't do anything, I'll put my claws away, I promise' **Jean nodded and released him. And as promised he immediately allowed his claws to return back inside of his knuckles._

_Scott commented icily "I want you gone Logan, and you can take her with you, for I no longer want anything to do with any of you. I don't want nor do I need for me and Rogue to have to deal with seeing the two of you all over each other every single fucking day."_

_Marie nodded "I agree, I don't want to have to even look at the two of you, the mere sight of you both makes me ill. This is my and Scott's home, and we have done nothing wrong, so why the hell should we be the ones to leave?"_

_She added bitterly "Besides Logan the only reason why you haven't left before now, is because your precious Doctor Jean Grey is here, your not here for me. I wonder how many times you imagined it was her you were making love to, when you had been with me. Were you imaging her when you took my virginity Logan? You make me sick, you cheating bastard."_

_Logan looked pained as he pleaded "Marie please, I swear I never meant to hurt you like this, I'm sorry. I can't help but love her." Marie spat "Don't you fucking dare call me that, you lost that right when you cheated on me with her. And save your damn lies Logan, for I no longer care about what you have to say. Your word is more worthless then anything Magneto or the brother hood could have ever said to me."_

_They could all see that that had cut Logan badly; she had more then hit her desired effect. They all turned when Hank entered the medical lab and took one look at Jean and Logan and immediately knew what had happened, he could also smell the scent of sex heavily in the air._

_He shot Jean and Logan a look of revulsion. He growled "I highly recommend you both leave my lab right this instant, this is an area for the sick and injured, not for your sick and twisted affairs. Not get out, as I have two patients who require my attention."_

_Logan growled but Hank merely held his ground and not once did his gaze waver. Logan snarled and took Jean by the hand and led her out of the medical bay._

_As soon as they left Marie's knees gave out and she fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Scott quickly went to her, he crouched down, taking her into his arms. Hank watched sadly as the two sobbed into each others arms on the floor of the medical bay._

_Charles having sensed the disturbance entered the medical bay and sighed sadly as he watched Marie and Scott, the man who was like a son to him. Charles felt anger at what Jean and Logan had done. He agreed it would be uncomfortable if both Jean and Logan were to stay at the moment. It would be best that they left until all had clamed down._

_The next day Jean and Logan were gone, they left in her car. After Jean had persuaded Logan to leave Scott's bike alone, she knew if Logan took the bike it would only be rubbing salt into already painfully fresh wounds. She was no longer in love with Scott, but a part of her would always love him._

_Scott had gone to the room that used to be his and Jean's and discovered it half empty. Her clothes make up, and perfumes were gone. Every trace of Jean was gone from the room. Scott's final undoing was when he noticed her engagement ring lying innocently on the bedside table near the lamp on Scott's side of the bed._

_Scott had picked the ring up with a trembling hand. He sobbed, as he closed his hand over the ring and fell back onto the bed, curling into a ball, as he desperately clutched the ring to his chest._

_**END OF FLASH BACK:**_


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.  
**

My husband and my best friend

Marie yawned and stretched like a content cat, as she woke that next morning. She lay back and looked up at the ceiling, realising it would be the last time she would see it. It would be the last time she slept in her current bed. It would be the last time she would sleep in this room, Period.

Yesterday whilst Scott and she had been out, Charles had arranged for her things to be moved into Scott's room. Seeing as that night it would officially become their room.

Her room seemed so bare. Everything that was movable had been moved to Scott's room. She turned her head towards the wardrobe and sighed as she eyed her wedding gown that was hanging up and being protected by a plastic bag.

In five hours time she would officially become Mrs. Summers, her and not Jean. She wondered what her fiancée was currently doing; she knew he'd be a wake.

Scott sighed as he sipped his coffee. The night before had been both pleasant and painful. Pleasant because he got to spend sometime on his own with Marie, having not been able to over the last three weeks, having been busy planning and preparing for their wedding.

And painful because after he had proposed to her and she had accepted, they both ended up reliving that day when they caught the ones who were supposed to love them, cheating on them.

Scott sighed into his mug as he drank its contents. Ororo and Rini were preventing him from seeing Marie, claiming it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Scott snorted as replaced his mug on the table in front of him in the kitchen. **'Load of crap'** he thought.

He turned when he heard Alex, Bobby and John enter the kitchen. John headed straight for the coffee pot, and poured him self a mug, black without adding any sugar. He just downed the mug of hot coffee.

Scott winced, as he watched John down the hot coffee in one go, and black at that. Everyone knew it was unsafe to try and talk to John until after he had had at least two mugs of strong black coffee. The man was a complete and utter bear of a morning. No one in the mansion envied Kitty who was married to him since she turned nineteen.

Bobby on the other hand immediately raided the fridge, looking for orange juice and milk for his cereal. He refused to begin the day without his juice and his cereal. He needed it to day of all days, to keep him going until after the ceremony when he could eat at the reception.

Alex grunted he was not a morning person that was where he and Scott were very different indeed. He immediately poured himself a mug of coffee and added cream and one sugar before John drank all of the coffee.

The man, who produced fire from his hands, was a complete and utter coffee fiend, first thing of a morning. Who was he to fight with a man for coffee, who had the code name Pyro.? The name spoke for itself.

"So are you ready to get shackled?" John asked, smirking at the groom to be. Scott snorted and replied dryly "Says the man who has a set of his own shackles." John continued to smirk and replied "Naturally, shackles I'm more then content to wear."

Bobby grinned and replied, awe evident in his voice "I never ever thought I would see the day that you would willingly shackle your self to just one woman." John grinned and replied "Yeah and, your point being? Don't tell me you don't feel the same about Jubilee, no matter how hyper she is."

Bobby grinned and said "What can I say; love will do that to you?" Alex snorted and added "Trust me there sure as hell wasn't any love lost between me and Rini when we first got married a couple of months back. I was convinced I was marrying the ice queen. But now I won't deny I do have more then a soft spot for her. Its not love yet, but you never know when that could change."

Scott smiled and said "I never really paid much attention to Marie, I honestly wish I had. She was just Rogue my student, and I was her teacher. She was Wolverine's girl and Jean was mine. It wasn't until Jean and Wolverine starting spending more time together and avoiding me and Marie, that we starting talking and spending time together. We were no longer just teacher and student, we were fast becoming friends."

He added "I'm not love with Marie, but I do love her dearly. She is my best friend; I have never had a friend like her. Who knows if our relationship can involve once we marry and become something more. We'll take it as it comes."

John nodded and said "I know what you mean. When I first noticed Kitty, she was just one of Marie's best friends and nothing more. I was after Marie, whilst she was still dating Bobby. Then when Marie started dating that hairy prick Wolverine, I began to notice Kitty. Then Bobby after he broke up with Marie began to notice Jubilee."

He concluded "I never thought I could love anyone as unselfishly as I do Kitty. I could not stand to be parted from Kitty. At first it terrified me, but now I wouldn't and couldn't have any other way."

Bobby nodded and commented "Yeah I'm the same with Jubilee. When I first really got to know her she was just Marie's annoying and hyper and overly loud friend, but now I can safely say, she is my every thing, as sappy as it sounds it's the truth. I wouldn't have asked her to be my wife other wise."

Scott smiled into his cup remembering how those two had been as his students, not even four years ago. He never imaged Pyro would have fallen head over heels in love with the Showcat, and married her, they now having been married for nearly three years.

And the Ice man with Jubilation Lee, and was due to marry her in five months time at Christmas. Yeah but he never imagined he would have Rogue as a wife and not Jean. It just went to show how things never turned out how you imagined them to be.

Scott looked up when Ororo and the rest of the girls that would be in the wedding, entered the kitchen. He watched with a small smile as Kitty gave John warm good morning kiss and Jubilee did the same to Bobby. He wondered if he and Marie would ever become that close and that madly in love with the other.

He watched Alex placed a kiss up Rini's forehead as she smiled at him, asking how he had slept. Scott realised there and then, that if his brother and his sister in law weren't in love already, he knew it wouldn't be a long time coming.

Ororo soon had them all eating something, claiming they needed their strength for the up and coming day. No one dared argue with the weather Goddess when she had her mind set on doing something. She was relentless and would not give in until she got her way, if she could help it.

Scott affectionately rolled his eyes at his dear friend and her motherly antics. He knew she would make some lucky guy one hell of a wife and some child a loving mother.


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.  
**

My husband and my best friend

Marie giggled as Kitty shot Jubilee a glare, after Jubilee had sprayed a perfume with a highly undesirable scent under her nose. Kitty commented coolly "I am not wearing that, and if any of the others have any self respect and don't want to make their other halves ill, then they'll stay clear of that monstrosity as well." Jubilee sniffed and went back to applying her own make up.

Marie looked in the mirror and smirked as she saw Ororo wrinkle her nose in distaste at the less then pleasing smell, as she continued to style Marie's hair in a fancy and complex looking bun at the back of her head.

Marie thought it looked lovely. Ororo had taken strands of Marie's auburn hair and twisted them tightly and pinned them behind her head, until it resembled a complex and elaborate looking bun. The twisted strands were held tightly in place with hair grips with little blue rhinestones on them.

The stark white strands were lightly curled and left to frame her face. Rini grimaced and coughed slightly at the smell that currently lingered in the room, as she curled said white strands.

They all looked up when there came a knock on the door. Marie called out "The door is open." A moment later the door opened to reveal Hank. He beamed at Marie and said "Charles asked me to deliver these gifts to you, to wear, and to cover your something new and your something blue traditions." He added "He would have come himself, but he was caught up in some last minute business."

Marie nodded and watched as Hank frowned and asked "What may I ask is that peculiar and unpleasant stench. It smells like something died some poor animal in fact" the others coughed trying to stifle their laughter while Jubilee scowled.

Hank sighed and shook his head and told Marie that he would see her down stairs in the garden with rest of the group. He then quickly left grimacing as he did, closing the door firmly behind him.

Ororo smiled and shook her head before putting the finishing touches to Marie's hair before spraying a light layer of hair spray on her hair to keep her style in place. Rini then proceeded to work on her sister's make up while Kitty gave Marie a French manicure with a square shaped nail.

An hour later found Marie and the others dressed, with their hair and make up and nails completed. Fifteen minutes before they were due to go down stairs for the ceremony, Marie opened the two pink velvet boxes Charles had sent up. One was small and the other was twice as big.

Marie gasped at the sight that met her. For inside the smaller box was a set of earrings. They were a mixture of diamonds and sapphires and dangled slightly past her ear lobe. Marie carefully took them out of the box before carefully placing them in her ears. They were exquisite.

And finally she opened the bigger box of the two. She gasped and placed a hand over her heart. Ororo and the others also gasped. Lying innocently on a bed of pale pink silk was a choker that matched the earrings.

As Ororo helped her put the choker on, Jubilee commented in awe "Whoa. They must of coast a fair mint girl. There gorgeous. Oh wow." Kitty and Rini merely shook their heads as they stared in awe at the sparkling gems around Marie's neck and in her ears.

Ororo said in hardly a whisper "They are exquisite, and look even better on you then they had in the box, you look stunning Marie, your going to shock Scott beyond belief."

Marie smiled a watery smile and commented "Oh that sweet adorable man. They must have cost a fortune, honestly." She shook her head in wonder, as she nervously fingered the choker.

Jubilee sighed dreamily before quickly snapping out of her daze and grinning wildly as she removed a ring from her own hand and took Marie hand, placing the ring on her ring finger on her right hand.

It was a solid silver ring with a small yellow coloured stone mounted in the centre in the shape of a heart. Much too everyone's surprise the ring was neither tacky nor cheap, it was very beautiful. Marie raised a perfectly shaped and manicured eye brow in question.

Jubilee rolled her eyes and sighed "It was a Valentines gift from Bobby last February. It will cover your something borrowed tradition. Look after that, I'm very fond of that ring, and the fact your one of my closest friends, means I trust you to take care of it for me until after the wedding."

Marie beamed at her friend, realising even though Jubilee still had her moments she had grown up. Marie hugged her friend and whispered in her ear "Thank you Jubilee, I promise I shan't remove it until after wedding when I give it back to you." Jubilee nodded gratefully before pulling away and going to stand next to Kitty.

Ororo then stepped forward and held out a golden bangle with pretty engraved patterns all the way around, in tiny little purple stones. She explained as she placed the bangle around Marie's right wrist. "This was given to me by my mother when I was sixteen. I want you to wear it today, to cover your something old tradition."

Marie smiled gently and nodded as she accepted the thoughtful gesture. She realised she had the best group of caring and loyal friends that anyone could ever ask for or possibly want. She cherished their friendship and companionship, and hopped they knew how appreciated they were to her.

And finally Rini stepped forward and told Marie to lift her gown. Marie did as she was told as her younger sister bent down and revealed a white garter with a pale lilac lace trim. She explained as she rolled it up Marie's leg until she reached her mid thigh.

"I want you to use this. I originally bought it for my wedding but never got around to actually wearing it, seeing as I and Alex were the only ones who were there beside the priest and two witnesses."

Marie nodded and smiled gratefully. Thinking that at least one member of her biological family would be present to watch her get married, for that she was deeply thankful.

They turned just as they were about to leave to go down stairs, when there came a knock on the door once again. Marie sighed and rolled her eyes and the others stifled a giggle. "It's open, come on in" Marie called out.

The door opened to reveal a genuinely smiling Pyro instead of his usual smirking. His smile soon turned to a grimace of disgust as he sniffed the air. The room still had a slight lingering quality, of what Jubilee had sprayed earlier on. It wasn't as over powering as when Jubilee had first sprayed it, but it was still noticeable.

He asked as he made a gagging sound in the back of his throat and placed a hand over his nose "Whoa who or what died, what is that damn smell? It reeks. Did one of you strangle an animal in here and left the poor beast to rot?"

Jubilee growled and commented irritably "For your information Pyro, it was a gift from one of the students here, after I helped them with their home work." John smirked and replied slyly "Well, you mustn't have left much of an impression on them, for them to give you that disgusting smelling piss."

The other girls had to clamp a hand over their mouths as they turned the other way. The expression on Jubilee's face combined with the hysterical and sly quality to what John had said had the other women in silent hysterics, while Jubilee glared and silently fumed at her currently smart arsed friend. This in return caused John's smirk to widen and become even slyer.

His eyes soon fell upon his wife and brightened as he took her in. She looked stunning in his opinion, with her crème and golden embroidered dress. Her hair pin up in curls on top of her head with tiny peach roses in random places. She was holding a small posy of pale peaches roses in her gloved hands.

He also noticed she was wearing the golden bracelet, earrings and neck lace that had small emeralds on them, that he had bought for her birthday just gone. He fell even more in love with her if that were possible.

He turned to his gaze upon the other women after he had walked over to Kitty and placed a gentle and warm loving kiss upon her glossy lips. He smiled against her lips and commented so only she could hear "You look gorgeous love, just wait until I get you alone later." Kitty flushed at this.

He noticed that all the women looked beautiful. Ororo was wearing an identical dress and gloves like his Kitty, but her hair was half up and half down and framed her face in light bouncing curls. She also had pale peach roses in her hair and was carrying an identical posy to Kitty.

Rini and Jubilee were dressed also identically to Kitty and Ororo, except Rini's hair was in a French twist with a few curls framing her face. And Jubilee had her hair up in a pleat.

But the main one who stood out was Marie. The woman he had once desired and imagined for him self. He was glad she was marrying a decent man who would take care of her. Just because he no longer had any desire to jump her bones, didn't mean he did not still care deeply for her.

He smiled at Marie and commented "You look stunning Marie; the girls really did a great job." He let out a low whistle when he saw the earrings and choker. He commented "Nice very nice. No second guesses as to who gave you those. They are something the professor would give you and that screams money."

He finally looked at his watch and said "Well, ladies, we better get going. We need to be down stairs, as the ceremony is due to start in ten minutes, and we all still need to get into our places." He added as he took Kitty's arms and laced it though his own "Rini Hank is waiting to escort you down the isle, as is Bobby for you Jubilee."

He concluded, as he headed for the door with Kitty "Marie, the professor is waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. We'll see you in a minute." And with that the others followed him out of the door.

Ororo was the only one who stayed behind for a moment. She smiled at her close and dear friend and said "Good luck Marie. Scott is a good kind and decent man. You are both very lucky to have each other in your lives. Take care of each other."

She added teasingly before turning to leave "Well, I'll see you down stares in a minute Mrs. Summers." Marie grinned and nodded as she watched Ororo leave with one last smile in her direction.

Marie was finally alone. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror one last time. This was it; she was finally going to marry Scott. He may have not been who she had dreamed of marrying after she had met Logan, but he would more then do for her. He was worth more then he could have ever possibly have known or imagined.

Marie nodded at her reflection in the mirror before gathering her bouquet of blood red roses, and then lifting up the hem of her gown slightly with her free hand. She sighed as she looked around her bare room and took a deep breath before exiting her room for the final time.


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.**

My husband and my best friend

Marie slowly walked down the stairs, hopping she didn't trip over the hem of her gown and in her heeled sandals. She was so nervous and had visions of falling flat on her face as she walked down the isle to Scott.

**'You look stunning my dear'** was what she heard telepathically as soon as Charles saw her. He was waiting at bottom of the stairs, in his wheel chair. Marie beamed at him and said out a loud "And you Charles are a sweet and adorable man. Honestly Charles your gifts must have cost you a fortune."

Charles chuckled and replied "I can honestly say you my dear are well worth every last dollar and more. It is your wedding day, it is only right you should have some beautiful jewellery to wear."

Marie let out a small laugh and said "Beautiful? Charles beautiful doesn't even cover it, more like stunning and exquisite." Charles smiled and replied "I'm glad you obviously approve of my gift. Every beautiful young woman should have beautiful things to where."

He then looked down at his watch and said "Well, come along then, it is time too get you married. I have it on good authority from Hank and Ororo that everything is ready and everyone is standing in their places waiting. So shall we my dear?"

Marie nodded and gave her hand to Charles as his wheel chair began to hover off the ground high enough for him to reach Marie's hand comfortably. They then made their way outside. Once they were at the entrance to the area of the garden where the ceremony was to take place, Charles telepathically informed Ororo that they were ready and waiting to make their entrance.

And less then a minute later the sound of the wedding march began to play. Marie took a deep breath as she walked along side Charles's hovering wheel chair. She saw everyone was indeed in place and the priest was waiting to marry her and Scott.

She had to bite down on her lower lip to smother a smirk, as she took in the priceless expression upon his face, as he saw her in her wedding gown, all done up, and sparkling with the precious gems around her neck and in her ears. She was almost heart broken that she couldn't have caught that one look on video camera. It would have provided hours of amusing entertainment.

Scott was stunned beyond belief, just like Ororo had predicted. **'My god she is stunning. And hell look at those gems around her neck and in her ears, obviously Charles's doing' **Scott thought in awe.

Scott nodded briefly to Charles when he and Marie reached Scott, Alex and the priest. He then turned to Marie as he took her left hand in his own, as she gave her bouquet to Ororo to hold for her.

Scott smiled gently at Marie. Hardly believing his luck, that this stunning creature was to become is wife. He sighed as he and Marie turned to face the priest, this was it, the ceremony was about to begin any second.

So the priest began. He went through the usual formalities for a wedding ceremony that wasn't Catholic, as neither Scott nor Marie was Catholics. He finally asked "And who gives this woman?" Charles spoke up clearly "I do" He then hovered over to the space that had been set up for his chair.

The priest then continued on asking weather there was anyone who knew of any lawful impediment as to why they shouldn't be married. Naturally no one commented, and the ceremony went on smoothly.

Soon it came to the exchanging of vows. The priest turned to Scott and asked "Will you take this woman he be your lawfully wedded wife?" Scott sighed and replied "I will." The priest then turned to Marie and asked the same question "And will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Marie replied "I will."

He continued on until he said to Scott "Repeat after me. I Scott Summer" Scott repeated "I Scott Summers. Take you Marie Stanford; take you Marie Stanford, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, for better and for worse, until death we do part, until death we do part."

The priest then had Marie repeat the same vows "I Marie Stanford, I Marie Stanford, Take you Scott Summers; take you Scott Summers, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, for better and for worse, until death we do part, until death we do part."

The priest then asked for the rings. Alex stepped forwards and placed the rings in the centre of the open book the priest had been reading from, the priest then blessed the rings before continuing.

Scott and Marie sighed as they shared a look, this was it, and the rings would make it official, more so then the vows they had just taken. They both turned back to face the priest as he said to Scott "Take the ring and repeat after me." Scott nodded as he picked up the wedding band intended for Marie.

"I Scott Summers, I Scott Summers, give you Marie Stanford; give you Marie Stanford, this ring, this ring, as a symbol of my love and promise, as a symbol of my love and promise, with this ring I dewed, with this ring I dewed." He slipped the ring down upon her finger, to join her engagement ring, as he said his vows.

The priest then had Marie repeat the same, as she picked up the ring that would soon encircle Scott's finger. "I Marie Stanford, I Marie Stanford, give you Scott Summers; give you Scott Summers, this ring, this ring, as a symbol of my love and promise, as a symbol of my love and promise, with this ring I dewed, with this ring I dewed." She slipped the ring down upon his left ring finger.

The Priest then said a few more words before announcing "With the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Scott and said with a smile and a nod "You may kiss your bride."

Scott took a deep breath and turned to face Marie. This should be interesting, seeing as they had never kissed before. This would be their first kiss. Marie was nervous, Scott wasn't feeling any better either.

Scott slowly leaned forwards and brought his hands up to gently cup Marie's face, he then looked her straight in the eyes, blue meeting green, before closing his eyes and capturing her lips with his own in a gentle kiss.

The reaction was instant; both had to stifle a gasp, as the feeling of the others lips pressed and moving slowly and gently against their own. It felt like they had been given a shock to the system. Neither expected it to feel like that, to feel so right.

Scott deepened the kiss before pulling away slowly. They both looked at each other flushed, with more then a little wonder, as everyone clapped and cheered. They snapped out of their daze when the priest announced "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Summers."

Scott and Marie smiled as they turned to face the others, who were all beaming. Marie accepted her bouquet back from Ororo as she and Scott walked down the garden arm in arm, as everyone threw rice at them.

Everyone made their way to the large white tent that Charles had arranged for the reception. Whilst everyone was either dancing or laughing, Scott, Marie, Alex, Ororo, Rini, John, Bobby, Hank, Charles, Kitty and Jubilee were just finishing up with the photographer Charles had hired to take all the photos for the wedding.

Later on after everyone had eaten and the speeches had been made by both of Alex and Ororo, Scott and Marie shared their first dance as husband and wife. Their song was **'Because you loved me, by Celine Dion'** Marie liked the song so much, that Scott decided it should be the song they danced to at their wedding. Marie had beamed at him and had whole heartedly agreed.

Just as the reception was due to finish, Marie got ready to throw her bouquet, as all the free females got together, hopping to catch the bouquet. Marie grinned as she turned around before she aimed her bouquet over her shoulder and threw it up and over into the single women gather together nearby.

Marie turned when she heard Kitty and Jubilee teasing Ororo, as she had caught the bouquet. Marie giggled at Ororo's flushed face as she held onto the bouquet. Scott shook his head and teasingly smiled at Ororo who flushed harder.

Scott then took Marie into the centre of the dance floor and got down on one knee, as she lifted the hem of her gown, allowing Scott to reach underneath and remove the garter Rini had placed there earlier on. Scott then got to his feet, before throwing the garter over his shoulder into the crowd of single men. He turned when he heard one of the men crow in delight, as Warren AKA Angel caught the bouquet. He flushed just like Ororo had.

Warren and Ororo made their way to the centre of the dance floor, as Scott and Marie moved to one side grinning like manics at the flushed faces of Warren and Ororo, as he got down on one knee and she lifted the hem of her dress and allowed Warren to roll the garter up her exposed leg, until he reached her mid thigh.

Once that was done, they shared a dance together, as everyone looked on, grinning at the flushed faces of the couple dancing on the dance floor in the centre of the room.

All in all the wedding and reception was a success. Everything had turned out smoothly, considering they had only three weeks to prepare for everything to begin with.

The reception went on for another hour, before everyone either retired to their rooms or other rooms in the mansion. And Scott and Marie went up to, Scott's, soon to be their room.

They had the whole night a head of them, and had no idea how it was going to go. As they had never imagined they would have been in such a position to begin with.


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.**

**AN: I found this joke on I figured I would try to make light of the situation, so they aren't so nervous around each other. I hope it works. This will be the longest chapter of this story; in less my imagination goes haywire again.**

My husband and my best friend

When they reached the door leading to Scott's, soon to be their room, Marie flushed while Scott stifled a laugh. For there hanging innocently off of the door handle was a little card, in the shape of a cupid, saying in large neon letters **'DO NOT DISTRUB'**.

Scott sighed and chuckled as he commented "Do not disturb. Swine's little swine's, this has Pyro and Iceman written all over it." Marie flushed even harder, the normally witty and sarcastic southern belle was unable to doing anything besides blushing and wishing two certain ice and fire controlling mutants, ill, very ill.

Marie replied dryly, finally having got over her embarrassment "If this is those clowns idea of funny, well, then I am yet to be amused." Marie sighed and eyed the card hanging off of the door handle in distaste.

She moaned "Oh come Cykes its tacky, and more then a little obvious as to what those juvenile Ice and fire controllers had on their minds. Hell it is wrote and displayed in capital and neon lettering and in the shape of a cupid for Christ sake."

Normally being called Cykes would have rattled Scott's cage. It reminded him far too much of Wolverine, for his own likening. But at that moment he was far too busy cracking up with laughter. He was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face, as he braced his hands against the wall for support.

Marie said indignantly "Scott, it isn't funny. I hate these kinds of slogans. It makes it more then obvious what's going on behind doors, and who and what kind of couple exactly is behind that door."

Scott trembled as he sniggered, causing her bristle and deliver the comment laced with enough disgust, that Scott lost it completely. "Give me a damn break. They might as well have left a note on the door displaying in capital neon letters" She began to recite a joke Pyro had found on the internet.

**_The bride tells her husband, "Honey, you know I'm a virgin and I don't know Anything about sex. Can you explain it to me first?"_**

**_"OK, Sweetheart. Putting it simply, we will call your private place 'the prison' and call my private thing 'the prisoner'. So what we do is: put the prisoner in the prison._**

**_And then they made love for the first time. Afterwards, the guy is lying face up on the bed, smiling with satisfaction. Nudging him, his bride giggles, "Honey the prisoner seems to have escaped." Turning on his side, he smiles. "Then we will have to re-imprison him."_**

**_After the second time they spent, the guy reaches for his cigarettes but the girl, thoroughly enjoying the new experience of making love, gives him a suggestive smile, "Honey, the prisoner is out again!"_**

**_The man rises to the occasion, but with the unsteady legs of a recently born foal. Afterwards, he lays back on the bed, totally exhausted. She nudges him and says, "Honey, the prisoner escaped again." Limply turning his head, He YELLS at her, "Hey, it's not a life sentence, OKAY!_**

Scott was howling as Marie added "I suppose this is better then Pyro actually putting a note up on our door saying that, for everyone who passes, to see." Scott laughed and replied as he wheezed "Marie if you keep that up, you'll be a widower before we've even had a wedding night and honeymoon of any description."

Marie smirked and replied flippantly "Oh really, I knew you were getting on in age and all, but that is ridiculous. Sure I know it's been almost four years since you last danced, but surely you're not that rusty?"

Scott suddenly ceased to laugh and eyed his wife with a mischievous and evil little twinkle in his eye, causing Marie, who did not like the look he was giving her, to back up slightly. Before she knew what had hit her she had been swept up off of her feet, bridal style.

She squealed as Scott opened the door, before walking inside with her still secure in his arms. He then closed the door behind him with the sole of his foot. Once inside he set her back on her feet.

It was then, that two newlyweds truly took in their surroundings. Marie commented sarcastically "Gee wow, I guess someone has been busy, trying to make me seem like I'm at home."

Someone had taken all of Marie's things and had set them up all around the room. The room now looked like Scott's and Marie's room, and no longer, Scott's and Jean's or just Scott's. It now resembled that of a married couple.

Scott shook his head and commented "This room hasn't had a feminine influence since Jean. In fact I've not had another woman in here since her either." He added as he looked at his, no soon to be their bed "She wasn't even my wife."

Marie swallowed and said "I know what you mean. I imagined my groom and the sight of my wedding bed looking a hell of a lot different then this. In fact I never imagined the bed I spent my first night in, as someone's wife, would be sporting midnight black silk sheets."

She raised an eye brow, knowing the mood had finally lightened and was less intense. She asked "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the beds interesting attire would you, by any chance Mr. Summers?"

She immediately knew her comment had had the desired effect she had been hopping for, when Scott smirked and replied "No Mrs. Summers in fact, I was wondering that my self. As you see, black silk is not really my choice of bedding."

Marie suddenly laughed and asked "How much do you wanna bet that this is the handy work of Jubilation Lee and Rini Summers?" Scott nodded and grinned as he replied "Yes this definitely screams Jubilee, as did the sign on the door handle, scream Pyro and Iceman."

Marie sighed as she turned and walked over to the large dressing table, with a mirror, that rested against the wall facing the bed. Her make up, hair pins and clips, make up and hair brushes, as well as perfumes, creams and moisturisers were arranged neatly on top.

It had once been where Jean had placed all of her feminine products. Now it was where hers lay, ready for use. She had never had one of these to put her things on. But she had always imagined her self sitting in a chair very much like the one that was currently resting in front of the table. Always imagined she was sitting in front of the mirror combing her hair, as Logan lay in bed watching her.

Only now she was living that scenario, but Logan was not watching her from the bed, and she was not combing her hair, dressed in a silk night gown ready for bed. No Scott Summers stood behind her, as he carefully unclasped the choker from around her neck. She was still dressed in her wedding gown and vale, getting ready for her wedding night.

Once the choker was off, Scott carefully placed it down upon the table. He then placed his hands upon Marie's shoulders, as he watched her carefully removing the matching earrings. He took in their reflection together in the mirror. They made a beautiful looking couple; even Scott could clearly see this.

Marie closed her eyes and sighed as she felt his warm and gentle hands massaging her bare shoulders and neck. It felt good. This was nothing new, Scott would often do this for her, and she would return the favour when he needed it. No the difference was that there had never been an evident sexual undertone, like there was at that moment.

Marie moaned and bent down as he removed his hands from her shoulders. She commented as she proceeded to unbuckle the straps of her heeled sandals. "Oh God my feet are killing me. I'm not used to wearing heels for such a long length of time."

Marie asked as soon as she had removed the shoes and straightened up "Will you help me, by unpinning my vale and my hair?" Scott nodded and said "Yeah ok." He added as he carefully removed the pins that were keeping the vale in place "So who did your hair? I noticed how pretty it looked when I first saw it."

Marie replied as he removed the blue Rhinestone pins from the bun "Ororo did it. It took her over an hour to do it. I don't think it helped that Jubilee had sprayed this really foul smelling perfume near Kitty, and the smell was distracting us all. Hell even Hank commented that it smelt like some poor beast had died."

Scott snorted and shook his head as he continued to remove pin after pin. He commented amusedly "Only Jubilee would willingly buy and wear something like that." He continued to chuckle as he got down to the last couple of pins.

Marie smirked and shook her head slightly and replied "Wrong she didn't buy it, one of the students who she helped with his home work, and has a crush on her, and he bought it for her. John claimed she mustn't have left much of an impression on the student, if he bought and gave her perfume that smelt like piss."

Scott laughed at this, knowing it was exactly something John would say without batting a mere eyelid. Finally he had removed the last pin. He then proceeded to untwist the strands of hair, before run his fingers gently thought the soft and glossy curls that the twists had created after being in for so long.

Scott marvelled at how soft and lovely her hair felt against the skin of his hands. He watched as Marie went to pick up one of the many hair brushes she had on the table in front of her. He gently placed his hand over hers and said in barely a whisper "Don't, please don't brush it out. I've never seen it like this before. It looks lovely."

Marie blushed and smiled slightly and removed her hand from the brush, noticing his hand hadn't move from her own. She held her breath as she felt his hand gently slide over her own. She had to stifle a sigh when she felt his thumb rubbing smooth gentle and warm circles on the side of her wrist.

Scott sighed realising it was now or never, they needed to start this. It was just so strange considering they were the best of friends. Usually friends never slept with each other, in less they had the kind of friendship known as friends with benefits. Which they most certainly didn't, they were best friends and now husband and wife.

Scott sighed once more and nodded as if deciding on something before he said "Stand up Marie." Marie eyed him and noticed there was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was in that moment she knew what was about to happen and why he had asked her to stand.

She nodded and did as she was told. Once she was standing in front of him. He gently turned her back to him. He then proceeded to open each of the six pearl buttons on the back of her gown, one by one.

Marie shivered slightly when she felt his warm hands on the bare skin of her lower back as he lowered the gown to the floor to pool at her feet, leaving her dressed in a matching white lacy Strapless bra and panties, with white tight high stockings with a lace trim to match the bra and panties.

Scott felt him self go suddenly breathless and his mouth go dry at the sight of her in only barely there white lacy undergarments. She was gorgeous, stunning, he couldn't think of an appropriate would to describe her.

The Wolverine was an idiot for giving this up and taking what he had so lightly and for granted. Well, that was tough luck now, she was his now, even if it hadn't been his intention to begin with.

Scott's hands began to gently caress up and down the sides of Marie's torso. Marie sighed and leaned back into him, so that she was resting completely against his chest and the side of her head was resting against the hollow of his neck.

She shifted, as he gently placed kisses behind her ear as he moved her hair to one side to fully expose her ear and the side of her neck. She leaned back and unintentionally rubbed her lacy clad bottom against his rapidly growing erection, causing him to moan into her ear, his breath coming out in hot panting puffs of air.

Marie shivered stifling a whimper, as she deliberately rubbed her bottom in a slow and agonizing circular motion against his now hard erection, causing him to grip her hips with his hands, before he lost it completely like some inexperienced and horny teenager. It had been so long since he had been on the end of such intimate contact, none since Jean.

Marie suddenly had a very deviously little idea indeed. She was determined to make her new and dear hubby lose it. It would be a sight worth observing not doubt. So she proceeded to grind against him in a slightly quicker pace then before.

After doing this for a few more moments, Scott had finally had enough, he was getting far too stimulated far too quickly in his opinion, and it truly had been far too long since he had last danced.

He swiftly turned her to face him and hungrily captured her mouth with his own. This kiss was nothing like the gentle and sweet kiss that had been their first only hours before. This had a gentle and sweet quality to it, but there was a passionate and hungry edge to the way his lips caressed yet moved firmly against hers.

She moaned low in the back of her throat when the tip of his tongue moved against her bottom lip then her upper lip, before she opened her mouth, allowing him to slip passed her parted lips. It was then his turn to moan when his tongue came into contact with warm moistness that was the inside of her mouth.

He pulled her tightly up against him, as he hungrily slanted his mouth over her own, suckling her tongue into his mouth. He pulled back enough for her to open the two buttons keeping his black suit jacket closed, when he had felt her hand reach for the front of his jacket.

Within seconds she had it undone and with his help was pulling it over his shoulders, and letting it fall to the floor. He then released her mouth, before trailing kisses up her neck, them grazing her collar bone with his teeth, making her whimper.

Marie worked on his black bow tie, before moving to undo the buttons on his white shirt, as he suckled on her jaw line. Marie couldn't help but think how insane Jean was to give up this, Scott was absolutely amazing. In a way he could be considered better then Logan was at pleasuring her. Logan wasn't the type for slow love making or foreplay before making love.

Soon she had all of the buttons undone and his bare chest was completely bared to her, he was truly was a beautiful man. She bit her lower lip as she slid the shirt over his shoulders, letting the garment flutter to the floor.

Slowly they walked backwards towards the bed, all the while Marie was working on his belt buckle and unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. Once his trousers were opened, Marie felt the back of her legs hit the bed. She allowed Scott to gently push her backwards onto the bed.

She sat up, resting her weight on her elbows as he toed off his shoes followed by his socks, leaving him only in his undone pants. He then leaned over her and guided her up towards the top of the bed.

She then spread her legs wide, allowing him to rest between them. He then proceeded to kiss, nip, nibble and suckle, his way down her torso until he reached her navel. He shifted her underwear down slightly so he could have better access to her navel and lower stomach.

Marie whimpered and bit down on her lower lip at the first teasing swipe of his tongue around her navel, before dipping it inside, causing her to moan and squirm as he proceeded to dip and flick his tongue in and out, in a motion that he would soon be using when he would finally be inside of her for the first time.

He continued to suckle on the skin around her navel, as Marie moaned and laced her fingers in his soft dark hair, tugging on it slightly when his tongue flickered against her stomach in away that was just perfect.

She felt like she was going to go crazy from a stimulation overload. He was driving her insane. How could someone have such a wickedly talented tongue, it was unreal. She almost violently shivered when she thought of what damage he could do way down below if this was the reaction he could stir in her from just doing that to her navel alone.

As if being able to understand exactly what she was thinking, he fingered the lacy material of her panties and looked up at her pointedly, as if asking for permission to proceed. Marie could hardly nod her consent, but it was enough for Scott.

Scott then proceeded to do the last thing she ever expected him to do, he began to pull her panties down using his teeth to get the job done. Marie raised an eye brow and thought **'Hmm he has an oral fixation, this could get interesting'**

Her thoughts were more then confirmed when he proceeded to show her exactly what he was capable of doing down there after he had gotten rid of her panties. Marie was tense, as she waited with anticipation, she didn't have long to wait. At the first flicker of his tongue against her clit, she knew this was going to be the end of her, but whoa what a way to go.

Once he had finished pleasuring in her he then crawled up the bed and stopped half way, and proceeded to slowly roll each stocking down her leg, before throwing them over his shoulder, leaving her only in her bra.

He then settled to rest between her spread legs. Once he was comfortably settled against her, he leaned forwards and gently brushed his lips against her own before deepening it, as he gestured for her to lean forward. He then reached behind her and unhooked her bra, with ease, with an ease that surprised Marie, most men fumbled with the catch on the back of a bra, even the ones in the front. Except Logan, of course no wonder, Logan's reputation with the women spoke for it self.

Once her breasts were completely exposed to him, he broke away from the kiss and threw the bra over his shoulder, before turning his attention back to her. She was now fully exposed to him and she was beautiful. Her breasts were not too small and not to big, they were just nicely in between. They were supple and perfectly rounded. She had beautiful curves in all of the right places.

He murmured against her left breast before taking the dusky pink nipple into his mouth and suckling contently "Hmm you're stunning, absolutely stunning." Marie flushed and whimpered from both the sensation of his warm mouth surrounding and suckling on her nipple, and from the genuine appreciation she had heard in his tone of voice.

Marie's last coherent thought, as Scott suckled half of her breast his mouth and hungrily suckled and nibbled on it, as he caressed and pinched the nipple on her other breast, was **'He is wearing too many clothes, compared to my complete nakedness, time to even out the odds'**

Marie reached for his pants as he turned his attention to her other breast, repeating what he did with its twin. Whilst he did that, Marie proceeded to push his pants down taking his underwear with them. She gestured for him to lift his hips when she got his pants half way down his tights. He lifted his hips and helped her pull his pants off all of the way. He then kicked them off, letting them fall some where on the floor.

Marie leaned back on her elbows as she took in his naked form, as he leaned over her, as he settled back between her legs. She noticed he was long and thick. His length was a few inches longer then Logan's, and a few inches thinner.

Scott gently lifted her legs and placed them around his hips and he lifted her hips slightly. He then positioned him self at her opening, and with a brief nod of consent from Marie, he pushed all the way inside of her.

Their reactions were instantaneous. They both moaned out loud, the eyes rolling back into their heads, before closing tightly. They threw their heads back, their backs arched and their mouths open slack, in a silent scream of sheer pleasure.

Scott moaned and trembled at the sensation of being encased in such hot tight wetness, almost overwhelmed him there and then. God it had been to long, far too long. Marie was no better off. She had felt more then a slight pinch when he had entered her and stretched her to accommodate his length. It had been far too long since she had been filled by anyone, none since Logan.

After a moment or two, they both started to slowly rock against each other, just enjoying the feeling of being so intimately close to another, after almost four years. They continued to rock against each other, exchanging gentle and warm kisses.

Soon it wasn't enough for either of them. They both needed to move. Scott lifted her hips slightly, allowing him to sink into her deeper, as he begun to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace to begin with.

Soon she was begging him to go faster and harder. He complied and adjusted his position by lifting her legs and placing them over his shoulders, as he balanced his weight up on his knee caps.

The angle in which he entered her with this time, caressed and hit all of the right places inside of her, making her throw her head back and scream. He nodded mentally to him self, now knowing where her special spots were located, and merely continued to hit those spots, hardly withdrawing, just continuing to pound into her, hitting those special places.

Soon Marie and Scott could feel their releases building. Scott continued to pound into her. And with two last thrusts, she went over the edge, screaming her release, not caring who heard her. It wasn't long afterwards, that Scott came after thrusting into her two more time, as she squeezed her inner walls around his length, almost painfully.

As soon as he had no more to empty inside of her, he quickly turned them over, so he was on his back and she was lying on top of him. He didn't want to crush her with his dead weight.

They lay in a tangle of sweat limbs. Marie sighed into his neck, her body felt like it was on fire, and was tingling all over. She was exhausted. It truly had been far too long since she last did this.

When she and Logan had first started, they had been able to keep going for hours on end. But that was when she was eighteen and first starting to experience what it was to enjoy being intimate with another person.

Scott sighed deeply as his breathing started to return to normal. He snuggled her closer to him, as he gently and teasingly trailed his hands up and down her back. She all but purred at the soothing sensation.

Soon their skin started to cool. Both shivered. Scott reached out and grabbed the quilt and placed it over the both of them before snuggling close to his wife. Both then sighed and settled down, in a comfortable position.

Scott murmured into her hair "I don't know about you, but I say we should have done that sooner. If I had known it would be that satisfying, then I would have." Marie smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw lined and replied "I know. I feel the same. We wasted almost four years worth of good times we could have had in this bed."

Scott nuzzled the side of her jaw and sighed contently when she turned her head so their lips came into contact with each others. The kisses were gentle and lazy. They were far too exhausted for anything more. Soon they both fell to sleep, wrapped in each others arms, occasionally exchanging kisses and caresses.

**AN2: Go to my profile page. There is a link at the bottom of the page. Click on it, it will lead you to the more longer and adult version of this chapter. Obviously I could not post it on here, in that form. I surely would have had my account shut down.**


	11. Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.  
**

My husband and my best friend

The next morning Scott woke before Marie did. He turned his head to one side, to look at his sleeping wife. The sight brought a small, content smile to his face; he couldn't have prevented it even if he had wanted to.

He gently studied her features that were softer and relaxed in sleep. He could not understand how Logan could leave and taken such a beautiful creature for granted. Sure he could understand that Marie had been merely a child when she and Logan had been together. That Logan fell for Jean because she was a fully grown woman with experience in the world that Marie hadn't possessed back then, as she did now.

If only if Logan could see the woman and vision Scott could at that moment, and she was only sleeping. Marie had grown up to be a stunning and amazing woman. Scott after yesterday's events was seeing his best friend, and now his wife in a whole and new different light. If only Logan could see her now, he would be green with envy over the fact that she was now Scott's.

Scott went to move a lock of stark white hair from her face and froze when the woman in question smirked slightly and without opening her eyes, asked in a sleepy voice "How long have you been watching me, and is it going to become a habit of yours from now on?"

Scott sighed and chuckled before asking lightly "And you, how long may I ask have you been pretending to be a sleep for?" Marie grinned slightly in reply, as her long and curled eyes lashes slowly began to flutter open, before he was met with the sight of breath taking green eyes. Even in there sleepy sate, they were still stunning.

It was more then enough to make Scott eternally gratefully that he had allowed Marie to heal him not long after Jean and Logan had left. Scott silently agreed it would have been tragic to have gone on any longer not being able to see his wife in colour, instead of completely red.

Even with her make up smudged from the day before she still looked lovely, he noted with amusement. He commented "You never answered my question, plus were you aware, that you are still wearing make up from yesterday and you currently look like a panda?"

Marie nearly choked and reached out and playfully smacked him on the chest. She went to repeat the action when Scott starting laughing, but never succeeded, as her hand was caught in her husbands, gently. So she tried with her other hand; that too was caught in his other hand.

Marie struggled slightly and huffed as he laughed out loud and said "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I meant you look like a beautiful panda." Marie snorted and replied dryly "Huh, nice try summers, but your charm isn't going to work on me this time."

Scott laughed as she continued to struggle some more, before giving in and laying back on the bed against her pillow, and huffed in mock annoyance. She moaned "Let me go damn it." Scott snorted and asked incredulously, as if talking to a very slow child "Are you insane? You think I'm going to let you go, so you can smack me? Trust me; you really must still be exhausted, to have thought other wise."

Marie threw her head back and laughed. This was the side to Scott that she loved, that only she got to see. She knew for a fact not even Jean had seen this side of him. She supposed that might have had something to do with the fact, he felt like he couldn't be him self, and had to be someone Jean had wanted him to be.

Suddenly Marie kicked out causing Scott to yelp. He quickly grabbed her and started to tickle her before she could do anything. Marie screeched indignantly between laughter, as she tried to get free of his evil, tickling fingers.

Scott laughed at her futile attempt to escape his clutches. Suddenly he turned over so she was under him. Their laughter instantly ceased, as they stared at each other, realising their position and how intimately close to each other they were.

Marie could feel his morning erection against her stomach. She smirked and began to wriggle against him making him gasp, at the sensation of his morning erection being rubbed teasingly against.

Unknowingly Marie had been to busy being devious, that she had not noticed the soft and adoring look Scott had been displaying as he had looked at her, before she had interrupted him and made him aware of the erection he had been trying to ignore.

If she had waited a few more moments, she would have seen a look in his eyes that could have been considered love, or as close as it could have possibly been at the time. Later on they would both realise that then and there was the first time they both started to fall in love with each other.

Marie giggled at the part indignant and part blissful look upon his handsome face. Her giggles were soon smoothed by his mouth covering her own. Instead her giggles were replaced by a whimper.

She laced her fingers thought his sleep ruffled hair and brought him closer to her, deepening the kiss, managing to coax him into opening his mouth and allowing her access to his mouth with her tongue. It was then his turn to moan as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, and slanting his mouth over her own.

They broke the kiss panting heavily. Before Scott could do anything else Marie wrapped her legs around his back and quickly twisted them in a complex move, using her super strength to eventually turn them over, so she was on top and he was now the one underneath.

Scott let out a startled breath, after the wind had been knocked out of him. He raised an eye brow in question, at his currently mischievous and devious wife, as she straddled his hips. He moaned and threw his back, letting out a hiss from between clenched teeth, as she rocked her wetness teasingly in a circular motion against his erection.

Scott continued to grit his teeth, grunting as she proceeded to grind harder against him. He hissed and grabbed her hips and told her from between clenched teeth "That isn't very wise, if you want this to last then knock that off, as that feels good enough to make me cum, far too good."

Marie looked smug as she ignored his warning and moved her hips in a certain way, before pushing forward so the head of his erection slipped inside of her, causing him to whimper. She continued to teasingly rock against him, each time she rocked forward another inch would slip inside, and when she rocked backwards an inch would slip out again.

This continued on for another five minutes. By this time Scott was practically going insane with need and frustration. Never in all his life had he known anyone to be such a cock tease, it was darn right cruel. She was driving him shit batty, meaning when he reached the end of his tether, he nearly screaming blue bloody murder as he grabbed her hips and forcefully thrust up wards, impaling him self fully inside of her to the hilt, causing her to throw her head back and scream in pleasure.

He all but growled "You're such a fucking cock tease Marie." Marie leaned forward, with him still inside of her and shot him a smug look, causing him to thrust up hard inside of her, making her squeal at the unexpected and blissful move.

He did it again making her practically howl. She all but begged "Hold on a second, I'm going to end up losing it if you don't, oh god" she all but whimpered. It was now Scott's turn to look decidedly smug, as he grinned like a sly Cheshire tom cat.

He bent his knees slightly making her slide forwards, impaling her on his hard and throbbing shaft even deeper. This was the last and final straw for Marie and she lost it. She threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm ripped though her, leaving her a trembling and whimpering mess.

Scott looked on smugly with male pride. The look caused Marie who looked up at that moment to glare at him and pinch him on the tight none to gently, causing him to yelp. He merely smirked, as she continued to glare at him.

He asked teasingly with a smug yet husky note to his voice "What's the matter Rogue, don't you like it when the tables are turned on you?" In answer she squeezed her inner muscle around his shaft, causing him to throw his head back and hiss at the hot wet and tight restriction around his painfully hard and throbbing shaft, that was still nested deeply inside of her, and throbbing like crazy, she could feel it.

Marie began to rock her hips again in the same teasingly slow and maddening pattern. Scott grabbed her hips and all but yowled "Don't even think about it, that's fucking evil. What are you a sadist?" Marie paused for a moment, before throwing her head back and laughing out loud. Her dear hubby looked more then a little ruffled in the literal and proverbial sense.

Scott merely glared at her as he pouted. This caused Marie to double over in giggles. He looked gorgeous. She couldn't help but think he looked adorable with his ruffled hair, pout and disgruntled expression. She wasn't certain weather she should coo at him or pat him on the head. She knew either option would possibly get her killed.

Marie let out a startled yelp, as she suddenly found her world titling, before she realised why. He had turned them over, so she now rested on her back underneath him, again. She had no idea where he stood as far as sexual torture was concerned, but she knew he would give her hell, that much she did know.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he slowly, tortuously slowly, began to rock against her, the base of his shaft rubbing against her clit very time he moved. Oh god, that was torture, the sweetest and most insane inducing torture she had ever experienced. Oh but he was good at it, extremely good.

Even when she wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked up her hips and squeezed him with her inner muscles, did he stop rocking slowly against her, not even pausing his rocking motions, to reach underneath her and pinched her bottom, causing her to yelp. She glared when he merely smirked and insisted she had only brought whatever he chose to do to her next, upon her self.

He continued to torturer her for the next fifteen minutes with the slow maddening pace; she was ready to kill him by any painful means. Both he and she were covered and sweat, and painfully desperate to cum, but neither would give in, neither would give an inch.

Both knew their sex life in the future was going to be extremely interesting, no doubt. Both had a sadistic streak when provoked. Both were also too stubborn to admit to defeat. They were far too strong willed.

Soon it was far too much for either one to stand without going insane, they had been at it for over half an hour, it was insane. Scott said between heavy filled pants "I'm not giving in, but soon we've got to get up and get cleaned and dressed, ready to go the airport."

Marie could barely nod and replied "Let's call it a temporary draw, at least until we get to our honeymoon suit in the Caribbean. Then all restraint and the rules go out of the window, after that anything except for bondage or anything else kinky goes." Scott nodded his agreement, before speeding up and beginning to thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace. Both nearly whimpered in relief.

He thrust downwards and she thrust upwards, before he lifted her hips and placed her spread legs over his shoulder as he leaned forwards and began to pound into her hard and fast, she met him thrust for thrust.

Soon all that could be heard was the sound of the headboard of the bed hitting against the wall, the rustling of the sheets, as well as the sound of their pants, whimpers, grunts, screams, groans and heavy breathing as they panted, and the sound of sweat soaked skin hitting sweat soaked skin, at a hard and rapid pace. All of this echoed loudly off of the walls.

Unfortunately Pyro and Showcat slept in the room next door. John seriously thought his wife was going to combust, he had never seen her become so red before. He had to stifle his laughter behind his hands. It was official, neither John nor Kitty would miss Scott and Marie summers once they went away on their two week honeymoon.

Unknown to each couple, that soon there would be a competition between both married couples, as to who could go for the longest and who was the loudest and wildest. It would go on for months. There wouldn't be an adult member in the mansion who wouldn't know what was going on.


	12. Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.  
**

**AN: Ok this chapter is set almost a year after chapter eleven. Jean and Logan will make a return in the next chapter.**

My husband and my best friend

It had been almost a year, eight and a half months to be precise, since Scott and Marie had gotten married. A lot had changed at the mansion, for example, Bobby and Jubilee had gotten married six months ago, at Christmas. Kitty was six months pregnant and was glowing. John loved her rounded stomach.

Ororo and Warren had been dating nearly as long as Scott and Marie had been married. Kitty wasn't the only one who was pregnant, Rini was almost nine months, and was cranky and prone to tears due to hormones, which had Alex on edge, much to his older brothers amusement.

Scott and Marie eventually did fall in love six months after being married, it took that long for them to realise it. Rini and Alex admitted to also being in love a couple of weeks later, after being married just over a year.

Currently everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast, or at least most were, Marie on the other hand looked like she was going to be ill at any given moment. She looked dreadfully pale and tiered.

Scott sighed and said "Marie love, please this has been going on constantly for the last three months. And as much as you're going to curse me for being insulting when I don't mean for it to sound like an insult, but you've gained weight as well. And before you start sprouting crap about me accusing you of being fat, I'm not."

Marie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and replied "Yes I am more then aware that I have gained weight, that I'm tiered and am constantly feeling nauseous an unable to keep most of what I eat down. So what is your point, what are you suggesting here?"

Scott sighed and replied "I want you to come with me after breakfast and see Hank. I want him to examine you. I'm worried about you Marie; you're one of the healthiest people I know. But recently you been tiered and sickly, you hardly have any strength what so ever. Please just let Hank check you over" he pleaded with her.

Marie sighed once again before conceding and nodded her agreement. She would go for Scott's sake. She hated seeing him so worried and wound up, she loved him far too much to continue putting him thought all the stress of worrying about her.

So after breakfast, Scott and Marie made their way to the medical bay. Hank had gone a head to set up everything he would need in order to examine her. He had inkling as to what was the matter with the beautiful and compassionate southern belle. It seemed it was rather catching with the adult females in the mansion.

Scott held Marie in his arms when they reached the med bay before going in. He told her as he broke away from their kiss "Listen love, no matter what is wrong with you, we'll get though this together, and I will be with you all the way. I love you."

Married sighed and leaned into his touch, as she rested her cheek on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. She replied "I love you too, and I don't want you to have to worry about me, I'm sure I'll be just fine, I'm a big girl Scott."

Scott reluctantly nodded. But still he worried and would continue to do so until Hank had managed to confirm what was wrong with his beloved wife. He truly was terrified for her. He couldn't lose her, as he realised it would hurt ten times worse then what Jean's betrayal had.

Scott led Marie inside of the med lab by the hand. Hank looked up from the computer screen he had been looking at when the double metal doors opened. He beamed and said "Ah Scott, Marie, finally you've both arrived. Now Marie lets get you settled onto a bed, so we can find out what's wrong with you. Honestly you really should have come to me sooner."

Marie nodded and smiled slightly, taking the scolding for what it was; Hank was worried about her, just like everyone else in the mansion was. She sighed and took off her shoes before climbing onto the bed and laying back.

Hank then went and retrieved a syringe. As soon as Marie saw the needle on the end of the syringe in question, she paled and gritted her teeth. She hated needles, absolutely loathed them.

Scott saw her reaction to the needle. He grimaced sympathetically knowing exactly how much his wife loathed anything to do with needles. If anything made her skin crawl, he knew it to be a needle.

Hank also saw the look that crossed her face at the sight of the needle. He nodded and said apologetically "Ah yes, I'm sorry about this Marie, I know you don't like needles. But I need to take some of your blood to do the test on. I promise I'll try to make it as quick and painless as possible. I only need to do it twice.

Marie nodded and sighed as she leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes. She felt Hank after a few seconds dab an area on her forearm with a cotton wool swab, with an antiseptic alcohol. He then placed the needle to her forearm and pressed down on the plunger on the syringe.

Marie cringed and turned her head, so she was facing Scott, as she could feel her blood being drawn from her. It wasn't the most pleasant of sensations to say the least. She winced then sighed in relief when she felt him finally remove the needle from her forearm.

Marie took a deep breath knowing he was about to repeat the same process as before. Once he had, he handed Marie a piece of cotton wool to wipe up the access blood from the needles entry.

He told her as he took the blood he had taken to one side "Ok Marie I want you to lay there for the next five minutes in case there is any dizzy spells from the blood I've just taken from you. I then want you to relax, until you return here at eleven. It's just gone nine, so that gives you a little under two hours to relax."

Marie nodded and lay back as she finished using the cotton wool to clean up the access blood from her forearm. Five minutes later Scott led her out of the med bay and back to their room, to relax and wait until they had to return to the med lab, when Hank would have the result from his tests on Marie's blood.

Scott allowed Marie to sleep until ten minutes before her appointment. He then led her back to the medical lab. When they arrived Hank looked up and beamed. He commented "I've been expecting you two."

After Marie has settled on the bed again Scott asked "So what did you find Hank? What is wrong with her?" Hank grinned and replied "Well, Lets just say this, our dear Marie won't be dieing any time soon, at least not of any fatal diseases."

Scott and Marie sighed in relief and exchanged and a happy and relieved glance. Marie asked "So if it is nothing fatal that is going to kill me, then was is making me so ill?"

It was then that Hank began to beam like a lunatic. He rubbed his hands together excitedly and replied "It nothing life threatening, nothing that won't go away in six months time." He trailed off here when he saw the stunned look upon Scott's face. Apparently he had realised and understood what Hank had been hinting at. But Marie hadn't and frowned in puzzlement.

Hank quickly went on to explain "Marie what I'm hinting at here is, that what you suffering from will go away in six months time, if my calculations are correct from just how long you've been ill, then I'd say your about three months long. To get to the point you have joined the club with the other women of them mansion. You and Scott are going to be parents. In short you are pregnant Marie. Congratulations, you two."

Marie was stunned, while Scott was grinning like a mad man. Seeing as he had figured it out before Marie had, and he had had a moment or two to think about it. He grabbed Marie by the face and placed quick and loving kiss on her lips.

Hank chuckled at this, especially at the dazed looked upon Marie's face. But that soon changed, as slow smile of delight started to appear. A moment later she like a squeal and jump on Scott. He just about managed to grab hold of her before she fell off the bed.

He laughed as she started raining kisses all over his face. Hank laughed delighted at their reactions, Marie's especially. He was so thrilled that the news was accepted so wholeheartedly and with such obvious delight.

After a moment Marie and Scott turned to face Hank. Hank noticed there were tears in Marie's bright green eyes. Scott looked no better off either. Hank smiled and said "Ok now I need to give you a scan. Because your three months long, I want to check how things are coming along. You are three months along and already showing, that is leading me to believe there maybe more then one baby."

Marie nodded. Hank then turned and walked over to the other side of the med lab, he retrieved the scanner, a scanner that had been getting one hell of a work out over the last nine months, what with Rini's pregnancy then Kitty's and now Marie's.

He returned to them five minutes later, after setting up the ultrasound equipment. He turned to Marie and asked her "Could you please lift the both of your blouse and reveal your stomach Marie?" Marie nodded and proceeded to do just that.

Hank handed a tube of gel to Scott and told him "I want you to squirt some of this onto her stomach." Scott nodded and took the tube. He then uncapped the tube before squeezing some of the white jelly like substance onto her stomach.

Marie hissed from between clenched teeth and shot her husband a glare of annoyance at how cold the gel was against her warm skin. Scott sighed and commented "Not my fault, it wasn't my decision to design the gel so it was cold straight out of the tube."

Hank chuckle as Marie huffed and squirmed against bed as the cold gel remained on her stomach, still cold to the touch. He commented sympathetically "Not to worry Marie, it will soon warm up as soon as it gets some friction behind it."

Marie grumbled something low enough, that neither man heard her. But each got the general gist that whatever she had uttered under her breath had been less then flattering, to either man.

Hank sighed and shook his head, as he powered up the machine. After a couple of minutes he turned to Marie and placed the scanner on her stomach, and began to move the device in smooth and gentle circles against the gel, as he spread it over her lower stomach.

Soon Hank had a clear picture, or as clear as an ultrasound scan can be. Soon all three could hear a loud beating sound that surrounded the room. Scott and Marie looked at Hank in wonder, Marie asked "Hank what is that noise?"

Hank grinned at Marie and replied "That sound is the beat of your babies hearts." Scott pauses and froze before asking "Babies?" Hank nodded and beamed as he gestured to the black and white picture on the screen and said "There is one heart beat" he then pointed a little more further to the left and added "And there is the second, two heart beats, equals twins. Congratulations."

Scott and Marie looked pale as they eyed the monitor. Soon they both became overwhelmed. Scott swallowed a lump in the back of his throat, while Marie had tears in her eyes. Both listen to the separate heart beats of their unborn children. They beamed at each other in delight.

Scott shook his head and commented "Geez twins, what are the odds?" Marie snorted and replied "Oh please, what do you expect; we've been at it like a rabbits ever since we got married, especially after that little competition of wills with Kitty and John, which we won, naturally."

They looked up and smirked when Hank began to whistle and pay an unnatural amount of attention to a certain spot on the ceiling. Both silently swore that Hank was blushing, but it was hard to tell with all of the bright blue fur.

They watched in amusement as Hank busied him self with checking the monitor. He then nodded approvingly and smiled and commented "Yes everything seems to be healthy and perfectly in order." He turned to face Marie when she asked "Hank, when will you be able to tell us what gender they are?"

Hank replied "As early as the end of next month. You're already three months along as it is. When I am able to tell, do either of you want to know what you're having." Scott shook his head and replied "No I would like to be surprised." Marie nodded in agreement and added "Yeah me too, I don't care what gender they are, as long as they are healthy. That's all that matters."

Hank nodded and continued to scan her for a few more minutes before switching off the monitor and removed the scanner from Marie's stomach. He then handed some tissue to Scott, to wipe up the gel from his wife's stomach.

Whilst Scott was doing that, Hank packed up the equipment and put it away ready for next time. He then turned back to the couple. Marie had already replaced her blouse over her stomach and was waiting for what he would say next.

Hank removed his glasses and told the couple "Ok you two. I want you to come back and see me for check ups once a month, seeing as this is your first pregnancy, and you're having twins, plus more likely then not, the twins in question are bound to end up being mutants."

He added "I want you to stop going on missions Marie, at least until six months after you've given birth. I realise your ability to fly and your super strength, but believe it or not, they aren't go to protect you or your babies in a fight, not whilst in your current condition. It's also the same reason I've had the professor ban Rini and Kitty from missions."

Marie sighed and nodded reluctantly. She hated not being able to fight and help out the others. She didn't like to be left out, when she knew she could help. But she knew Scott would insist on it. He had authority over her, even if it was only whilst on mission. And as their leader, he had every right to refuse her. The fact he was her husband as well, would only strengthen his resolve to not let her go.

She was proven right when her husband and the leader in question nodded and said firmly "I agree Hank. I shall speak to Charles and inform him of what is going on, that Marie will be on mansion duty until further notice is given by me."

He heard Marie sigh irritably from beside him. He turned to her and shook his head as he said to her "I'm sorry love, but that is my final decision and it will stand no matter what. You need to start thinking of your self and our unborn children. Yours and their safety come first no matter what?"

Marie nodded and grumbled "Ok. Fine you win." Scott nodded and smile gratefully that she had decided to agree without a fight. He placed a gentle and quick kiss on her mouth and said "I'm glad you agreed so quickly and easily love. I a sure you I would not have hesitated to have allowed Charles to restrain you so your super strength would have been useless."

Marie muttered under her breath, causing her husband to smirk and ask mock sweetly "What was that you said love? I could have sworn you just said something." Marie shot him a look that would have been enough to even turn the bravest of people into stone.

Hank at to stifle a chuckle behind a blue fur covered hand, as he eyed the couple in amusement, both were darn right stubborn and hard headed as the other. That in his opinion was never a good thing.


	13. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.  
**

My husband and my best friend

Doctor Jean Grey looked up at the large mansion, a mansion that hadn't been either hers or Logan's home in almost five years. She had no idea weather it could become that again, or if anyone would accept them after what they did to Scott and Rogue.

She smiled as she turned her gaze to her husband of almost four years, who currently was holding their six month old son, Matthew Lucas Grey. And their two year old daughter Lara Ann Grey, stood next to her mother, who held her little hand.

Both children were beautiful. Lara had her mothers red hair and facial features, but her father dark eyes, while Matthew looked like his father, with Logan's hair but Jean's eyes.

Lara was already starting to show great promise as a telepath like her mother. It was amazing she was only three, when usually a mutant's mutation never reveals it self until they have at least reached puberty.

On top of that they expected Lara had also gained her fathers sense of hearing, smell, taste and his healing factor. Her sense of hearing and smell were very sensitive, more so then Jeans, or that of any other human. Plus when she had fallen over when she was two, her knees had immediately healed, without leaving so much as a bruise.

Jean spoke up quietly to Logan, so as not to wake their sleeping baby son. She knew he would be able to hear her perfectly with his extra sensitive hearing. "Logan, how do you think everyone will act? Do you think a lot would have changed since we've been gone, we have been gone almost five years after all?"

Logan replied gruffly, and also just as quietly as his wife "I have no idea Jeannie; we didn't exactly leave this place on the best of terms last time we were here. I guess we'll just have to take out chances and find out."

Jean suddenly closed her eyes, as soon as she felt a presence inside of her head, a presence she had not felt in almost five years. It was Charles, she supposed he had sensed another telepath on the mansions grounds, and had checked it out, and discovered her.

Charles said to her telepathically 'Jean I know you and Logan are on the grounds, come straight to my office, and bring with you, I suspect your children, if that is the cause of the extra mutants I can sense besides your self and Logan'

Jean sighed and said to Logan wearily "Logan, Charles knows we are here. He sensed both you and me. He also knows about Lara and Matthew, he sensed them, just like did you and I, he sensed two other mutants beside you and I."

Logan froze and commented "What do you mean he sensed two other mutants? If that's the case, it means not only Lara is a mutant, Matthew is as well, only his mutation hasn't revealed it self yet."

Jean nodded and replied "Exactly Logan. Also he wants us to go straight to his office, and of course also bring Lara and Matthew with us." Logan stiffened and Jean sensed it. She soothed him "Don't worry Logan; Charles would never harm our children. Never in a million years would Charles Xavier harm a child, innocent or not."

Logan nodded and replied wearily "I know Jeannie, I'm just protective of them, they are still so little and young, so innocent to the world, I worry, is all." Jean sighed and smiled as she said "I know Logan, I feel the same. That I must protect our babies at all costs. It's only natural Logan, as their parents that we feel like this."

Jean took a deep breath and walked a head, holding Lara's hand all the while. Logan followed reluctantly, with a sleeping Matthew still cradled lovingly in his protective embrace.

Charles was waiting when Jean quietly knocked on the door to his office. He was dreading Scott and Marie's reactions to their cheating ex's return. Things would only be tense and awkward.

Scott and Marie had only just truly gotten over Jean and Logan, and moved on with each other. That was another thing, how would Jean and Logan react to the fact Marie was now Mrs. Summers, and was four months pregnant with the future summer's twins? She already was starting to show.

Charles told Jean and Logan to enter. The sight that met Charles as soon as the door opened made him sigh. He noticed Jean, still looked just as lovely as he remembered. Only her hair was now passed her shoulders and seemed even more red then he remembered. Logan on the other hand hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same old Logan.

Charles smiled slightly when he saw the little red haired girl, who holding onto Jean's hand and was looked around shyly. But what really surprised him, was the way Logan was so lovingly and tenderly holding the little baby boy in his arms. He had never imagined Logan could have been so tender and gentle.

He sighed when he saw both Jean and Logan wearing matching golden wedding bands. Jean also had a small ruby cluster with diamonds on a golden band. Jean and Logan were married. Oh yes things would definitely be interesting when the others found out, he did not doubt it in the least.

Charles cleared his throat and asked, when Jean and Logan had each taken a seat, and Lara was sitting on Jean's lap. "So it would seem your both married. May I ask your reason for returning after such a long absence, I and everyone else were under the impression you weren't going to return?"

Jean spoke up "I missed my home. The mansion has been a home to me since I was in my late teens. No where over the last five years has felt truly like home to me, I also wanted my children to attend the best school for mutants, where I attended."

Logan added "I knew Jeannie missed the mansion, plus I really missed Marie. I cheated on her yes, but I always swore to protect her. I neglected that promise, when I betrayed her and left. Jean understands that I know longer have those kinds of feelings for her, but she also understands that Marie was the first to accept me for who I am, she never once judged me."

Charles nodded and said "Look listen there are a lot of changes around the mansion over the last five years. Some changes smaller then others, some life altering. Kitty Pride and St John married not long after you left. Kitty is seven months pregnant." He added "Bobby Drake and Jubilee married last Christmas."

He went on after a pause, and after he noticed Logan didn't looked fazed in the least, but Jean on the other hand, she was grinning at the thought of those two couples. And the thought of having a baby Pyro running around soon enough.

"Ororo is dating a new mutant who arrived at the mansion just over a year ago. His name is Warren Warrington, also known as Angel, due to the fact he has wings." He went on "Also Scott's younger brother Alex turned up just over nine months ago, he is married to Marie's younger sister Serenity. They are also now a part of the X-Men. Also Serenity recently gave birth to a little girl Sara Marie Summers."

He noticed Jean's eyes widen at the mention of Alex Summers. Knowing she had only seen him a few times. And also the fact Marie had a younger sister. That piece of information clearly surprised Logan as well. Charles went on "Alex and Serenity own a part in the company of Stanford and summer's enterprises."

He continued "Scott and Marie are also silent partners in the company, but don't work at the company on a daily basis like Alex and Serenity do, they are just on hand if important or emergency decisions need to be made and carried out."

He sighed and inwardly cringed at what he was about to reveal "As for Scott and Marie. Well, it is safe to say they have moved on and are over the two of you." Jean and Logan didn't know what to think of this. On one hand they were relieved they were able to move on, but on the other they were more then a little sad that their once loved ones had moved on without them being there to see it.

Charles visibly sighed and shifted in his wheel chair. Jean and Logan eyed him suspiciously when they noticed he looked more then a little uncomfortable. Logan asked "What aren't you telling us Chuck?"

Charles sighed yet again and pinched the bridge of his nose and said "When I said Scott and Marie had moved, I meant they've moved on with each other." Jean and Logan's eyes widened slightly at this piece of information.

Jean asked "What you mean they are dating each other?" Charles chuckled and replied "Oh no not at all. I do believe they are so much more then that. The fact of the matter is that Scott and Marie Summers are expecting twins, Marie is four months pregnant with Scott's twins."

Jean choked out "You mean they're married to each other?" Charles nodded and sighed looking at Logan disapprovingly when he growled "You mean one eye has knocked up Marie?" Even Jean glared at him for this and said "Oh honestly Logan, leave it alone. And please don't use that foul term in front of our children, I don't wish nor do I need them picking up on phases like that."

Logan grumbled and asked "How long have they been married?" Charles replied "Almost nine months." Logan snorted "Nine months, huh, they sure do work fast don't they." Charles chuckled and replied "Oh believe me, their private life is more then a little interesting to say the least. Lets just say St John and Kitty Pride soon found out rather quickly that there is no winning against them."

Logan raised an eye brow at this, while Jean flushed. Charles's meaning was more then loud and clear, when he described Scott's and Rogue's private life as more then a little interesting.

Charles gestured to the large photo on the wall behind him. "It was such a beautiful day, I was given the honour and opportunity of walking Marie down the isle and giving her away to Scott" He commented with evident pride and joy.

Jean and Logan took in the large photograph on the wall. It had been blown up and dominated half of the wall. If they had a hard time believing in the fact Scott and Marie were married, that notion was soon squashed.

Jean was stunned to see that Scott was not wearing his glasses or visor. And Marie she looked stunning. It was evident that Marie was no longer a teenager, like she was when they left. She was a woman. She and Logan quickly noticed the gems around Marie's neck and in her ears. Logan was clearly floored over how beautiful Marie looked. And the fact one eye was not wearing glasses or a visor surprised Logan.

They noticed everyone in the photo. Ororo and Hank, Charles, A blond man who looked like Scott, who they automatically knew to be Alex, then there was a woman who looked almost exactly like Marie, but with darker wavy hair. It was obvious she was Serenity, Marie's younger sister.

Also in the photo was, St John, Kitty Pride, Bobby Drake and Jubilation Lee. They noticed everyone was happy, as they beamed for the camera.


	14. Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.**

My husband and my best friend

Marie moaned as she leaned over the toilet bowl. She sighed when she felt Scott moving her white streaks out of her face and out the way of the bowl. She almost whimpered in relief when she felt the sensation of a cool cloth against her heated skin.

Scott really was the best she silently thought. He had helped her so much over the past month since she found out she was pregnant and the morning sickness had become really bad.

Scott sighed as he rubbed soothing circles on his wife's back. He had just received a message mentally from Charles, informing him that Jean and Logan had returned that morning, and weren't alone, that they had two children and they were married.

Scott was surprised to discover he did not feel anything, no anger, no sadness, nothing what so ever. He knew that would not be the case as soon as he saw Logan again, the man just had this nack for annoying the hell out of Scott, even before he stole Jean from him.

He just had no idea how Marie would react to Jean and Logan's return. He knew that she was over Logan. But would she be able to be in the same mansion as him and Jean, without wanting to cause either of them any physical harm?

He knew that his wife and love were not a force to be reckoned with when truly provoked. He knew this and knew not to cross that very thin line, and he was her husband. That had got to be saying something. He did not pity either Logan or Jean, if they somehow managed to rub her the wrong way."

Five minutes later, after Marie had dried heaved a couple of times; she managed to shakily get to her feet with Scott's help. She then turned to face the sink, while Scott flushed the toilet. She then turned on the cold water tap, before proceeding to wash out her mouth, then wetting her face.

She sighed wearily and breathed in deeply, as she closed her eyes. She commented "I surely do hope this morning sickness doesn't continue for much longer. I'm starting to hate and dread waking up of a morning."

Scott sighed sympathetically and rested his forehead against the back of her head, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to soothingly rub her upset stomach. Marie sighed and relaxed against his chest as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

Scott was dreading having to tell Marie what Charles had told him. Trust Charles to leave it down to him to have to tell Marie. The same thing happened when they were told of the contract that led them to where they were right at that moment.

Only now she was his wife, and now that he thought back on it, Charles had been right, it was up to him to tell Marie, she was after all his wife and soon to be the mother of his children. Scott sighed yet again thinking **'If there is a god up there, then please have mercy. Don't let her kill me; I'm the innocent party here'**

Scott cleared his throat after placing a gentle kiss on her jaw line. He said "Marie love, I need you to clean your teeth and take a shower first, as there is something important that I have to tell you. But if I tell you before you do all of the other things I mentioned, then you'll become distracted. Trust me on this; I have no idea whether you're going to take this well or not."

Marie frowned and turned to face her husband and asked suspiciously "Scott Summers, what are you not telling me?" Scott cringed and replied "Please just do as I say. I really do think taking a shower and brushing your teeth will be the last thing on your mind, especially after what I'm going to tell you."

So Marie did what he told her to, managing to persuade him to stay and shower with her as well as scrubbing her back for her. Scott realised she might not be so sweet and civil towards him after he told her about two certain cheating ex's return. He figured he better make the most of things whilst all was quite.

So twenty minutes later they both got out of the shower and brushed their teeth before they went into their bedroom and got dressed. It was then, that Scott had Marie sit down on their bed whilst he stood to one side on the other side of the room.

Marie frowned and asked "Why are you standing all the way over there, when there is perfectly enough room on the bed over here?" Scott grimaced and replied "Well, love that may have something to do with the fact I don't much fancy the idea of being next to you once you've heard what I'm about to tell you."

Marie smirked and said "Oh honestly Scott, come over here and sit by me, it can't be that bad. Can it?" Scott snorted and replied "I have no idea, let's just say I'm not exactly all that thrilled about it. So who knows how you'll take it."

Marie shook her head and rolled her eyes before asking "Alright, if I promise not to take out on you whatever your about to tell me, then will you come and sit by me?" Scott hesitated for a moment before reluctantly nodding and walking back over to her and sitting down beside her, but not right next to her.

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose and began to speak "There is no easy way to tell you this. So I'm just going to say it." He continued when Marie nodded for him to go on. "Marie, whilst you were a sleep I received a mental message from Charles. He told me that less then two hours ago, Jean and Logan returned."

He paused and eyed his wife, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Marie didn't react at first before she shook her head and sighed. She asked "I wonder why they returned, I figured now that he had Jean he wouldn't have had any reason to have to return. It's not like he ever wanted to live here on a permanent basis?"

Scott shook his head and replied "I don't know love. But I would have not been heartbroken if neither of them had ever bothered to have returned. I can't help but think that when I look at them, I'm going to be able to see that day we caught them cheating on us, constantly."

He added "But Marie, that's not all. They've returned, but they aren't on their own. Charles said they are married and have two children, Lara who is three and Matthew who is barely six months old."

He watched Marie, as her eyes widened before she shook her head and sighed. She said "Would you believe me if I told you that I really don't care as much as I feel I really should. I moved on with you Scott, I moved on because it is what I wanted. What Logan does now with his life, it is no longer any concern of mine. Can you honestly say you feel the same way when it comes to Jean?"

Scott replied honestly without hesitation "Yes I can honestly say I no longer care about what Jean does. I could never take her back or be that close to her ever again. She really hurt me when she cheated on me and left me for Logan. What made the betrayal even worse was the fact she could have chosen any one to cheat on me with. But no she had to choose the one bastard I can't stand and who can't stand me in return."

Scott and Marie sighed when they heard Charles's voice inside of their heads **'Scott, Marie. I want you both to come down and come to my office, the rest of the X-Men are here waiting. And Logan and Jean are also here'**

Marie sighed irritably and commented mentally to Charles **'Charles I'm on my way down with Scott. But word of advice, make sure Logan keeps his mouth shut, as I'm not in the mood for either him or Jean. My morning sickness has gone way beyond being bad'**

Charles replied **'Of course I understand Marie. I'll see you and Scott soon' **Scott added before the link was broken **'We'll be down in fifteen minutes, we'll see you then' **Charles told them he understood and said he and the others would be waiting.


	15. Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own X-Men or any of the Characters. They belong to Marvel comics. I do own the characters you won't recognise, for example Jack Sampson and Rini Stanford-Summers and Taylor Summers and James Stanford.**

My husband and my best friend

Marie moaned in sheer annoyance, as she and Scott walked the last couple of steps leading to the door of Charles's office. They had taken more then fifteen minutes. Marie had insisted on stopping at the kitchen to make a mug of her daily dosage of Camomile tea. It was a must; she would never make it though the morning until lunch time without it.

Scott sighed and shook his head at his wife's ploy to stall the meeting they were going to have to attend. He had grabbed him self a mug of coffee, he was in the kitchen, so why not get him self a mug whilst he was there. He knew he was going to need it, if he had to deal with both Jean and Logan.

They had no idea that everyone could hear their conversation they were having outside the door leading into Charles's office. Scott sighed and told his wife "You insisted on going to the kitchen knowing it would stall us getting to Charles's office."

Marie replied dryly "Yeah right and you mean to tell me your looking forward to the meeting we're about to have behind that door?" Scott shook his head and said "No I'm not love and you know it. Look your not the only one who is going to have to deal with Jean and Logan, I am as well."

He added try to sooth her already irritated nervous, not to forgetting to mention his own nerves as well. "Look listen Marie love, if it gets to the point where Logan or Jean's presence becomes too much for either of us to tolerate, then we can leave. Surely Charles won't begrudge us that."

Scott added as he went to knock on the door "Look just grit your teeth lay back and think of our bedroom." Marie laughed. She asked between chuckles "Do you think Charles would mind if we headed back to our bedroom? As I could think of more then a few things I'd like to do to you right about now. And trust me none of them have Jean Grey and Logan, or the rest of the X-Men in their descriptions."

Scott moaned and glared at Marie "Knock it off Marie, or I swear I'll take you out here on the carpet right now. Surely you don't want Charles and the others to hear you screaming and begging me."

Marie snorted "Yeah right, who was it the other night who was practically cursing me and calling me a fucking cock tease?" Scott laughed and replied "That love is because you are a fucking cock tease. You're a sadist thank you very much."

Marie let out a bark like laugh and replied "You're calling me a sadist. Huh what about the other night, you left me hanging for over an hour before you'd even let me cum. And you're calling me a sadist?"

Scott and Marie froze when they heard sniggers and coughs coming from on the other side of the door. Marie didn't even bat an eye lid. She commented sarcastically and loud enough for them all to hear, letting them know that she knew they had heard everything.

"Oh well, I guess we've provided the bout of sexual education for the day, if it hadn't been us, it would have probably been either Jubilee or John who made some wise arsed comment or other."

Scott added dryly "Oh what a pity, I'm just sorry that I can't see the blushing that Ororo, Hank, Bobby and Kitty are bound to be doing right now."

They both started laughing when the door was suddenly flung open, and a violent red faced Ororo scowled at them and said though clenched teeth. "Get in here now, because I swear if I have to listen to one more sex crack from either John or Jubilee, then this mild mannered weather goddess is going to chill more then a few heads."

Scott and Marie smirked when Ororo moved a side to reveal the grinning and leering Jubilee and John. And as predicted, Kitty had her hands covering her face and Bobby looked like he was on the verge of burst into flames if his face became any red or hotter. Hank on the other hand was looking up at the ceiling again and whistling to him self.

Jean sat there stunned as she took in her ex and Marie. Both had changed so much. She was shocked to hear Scott talking in such a fashion, and the fact he had used the term 'Fucking cock tease, without breaking out into a sweat, told the older woman that, Scott was not the same man she had left behind all of those years ago.

Logan was more then a little surprised to hear Marie talking in such a bluntly sexual manner. Then there was one eye, who much to Logan's amusement, seemed to have finally removed the stick from his arse and loosened up. It would seem the Boy Scout was no longer a boy scout.

Logan couldn't help him self as he commented "Tell me one eye since when did you allow that stick up your arse to be removed?" Scott didn't bat a mere eye lid as he sat in his usual chair near Charles's desk, and gestured for Marie to sit in his lap like she usually did.

Charles spoke up quickly before a fight could break out between the two "Logan please do try and refrain from winding Scott up. Honestly you've been back less then four hours and already you're picking fights with Scott."

He added "Besides the name one eye is more then overly used by your self, as well as it being a form of insult on your part. And of course it no longer suits him, considering the fact Scott hasn't worn a visor or glasses in almost four and a half years."

Scott held up the hand that wasn't holding his coffee mug and commented dryly "Don't worry Charles; I'm not going to let lose just because Wolverine decided he wanted to act like a child And of course over use a name that no longer applies to me."

He added with a smirk and asked archly "Tell me Wolverine, since the stick up my arse that was my best friend and one true companion whilst I was engaged to Jean, now that it's gone, has it found a new home in the arse of her husband?"

Everyone except Logan and Jean and Charles had to choke back a laugh. They couldn't believe he had said that, and so calmly. Sure they knew he had changed and lightened up since Jean and Logan had left. But he had never spoken so in such a fashion that was used to needle someone.

Logan growled and stood up ready to run Scott through with his claws. Jean had to stand up and prevent him from doing anything. She turned to her ex and glared at him, as he sat calmly and fully composed in the black leather high back chair, as he ideally stroked his wife's stomach and took a sip from his coffee mug.

Jean asked coldly "Oh honestly Scott, this isn't like you. What has happened to you? Obviously Rogue is a bad influence on you. You were never this out spoken before." She made a mistake, without realising it, as soon as she accused Marie of being a bad influence on him.

Marie went to stand and give Jean a piece of her mind, but a hand resting firmly but gently around her waist stopped her. She turned and looked at Scott questioningly. Scott merely shook his head.

Jean looked smug as she commented "Well, there you go Rogue, I guess no matter how long I've been gone Scott will always choose and defend me over all others."

Scott snorted and replied coldly "Don't be too sure of that Jean. Whatever love or respect I held for you truly died over the years after you left with that excuse for a human being and mutant" he gestured to Logan.

He continued on "In fact I'm well and truly over you Jean. I pity Logan, I really do. As you see it is now his turn to be in a relationship with a control freak and a woman who insists upon trying to change him into something he is not and never could truly be."

He continued on his voice turning icy and his glare just as icy "You never loved me enough or like you said you did. You also never respected me; if you had you would have accepted me for who I am. You would have never tried to have changed me and made me into something that I'm not."

He gestured to Marie, who was silently fuming as Scott went on "Marie she allows me to be my self. Yes Jean, this is who I truly am, it is no act. The way I was with you was not the real me. Damnit Jean I changed my self to suit you, thinking if I acted like the man you wanted me to be, then you would love me and not leave me."

He finished with a growl "So do me a favour, don't you fucking dare come barging back here after almost five years and start throwing your self about. And for the record my wife is not a bad influence on me, she is good one, as she allows me to be who I truly am, and not a boy scout with a stick up his arse, to please the all mighty and powerful Doctor Grey, grown up Jean."

Jean had gone pale and looked like she had been violently slapped across the face. She had no idea she had made Scott feel that way. Silently she admitted he was acting a lot like he had when she had first met him. And that he was less light and more uptight after he began dating her.

Scott finished "You need to understand Jean; I have never been so happy and content in my life, not even when I was with you. I love Marie dearly, I really do. I feel free to be my self around her, while unlike with you I was afraid to show any kind of weakness around you, out of fear that you would judge me."

He added "I did at one point love you Jean. But that loved felt overshadowed and overbearing due to the fact I felt like I needed to, no had to be the prefect boy scout for you. That wasn't me Jean. I spent our whole relationship trying to be something that I wasn't, just to please you and keep you happy. What kind of happiness was that for me Jean?"

Jean had tears streaming down her face. As she sat back in the chair she had been sitting in previously. Logan was fuming, how dare that little bastard, make his wife cry. He launched him self at Scott, his claws out and ready to shred Scott to pieces.

Scott had other ideas; he had seen what Logan had been up to and just managed to carefully remove Marie from his lap and out of the way of Logan's claws. Scott had invulnerable skin, but Marie didn't.

Scott vaulted backwards out of his chair, kicking Logan in the face as he went, as well as throwing the hot coffee into Logan's face and eyes. Meaning Logan briefly couldn't see due to the coffee, but it was long enough for Scott to send him flying across the room with a well placed kick to the stomach.

Logan growled, completely enraged as he quickly got to his feet and launched him self at Scott once more. The women yelped startled. Marie and Jean glared at each other as they tried to break their husbands up.

Everyone looked up when they heard the sound of bones breaking followed by the sound of material being shredded. They all looked to see that Logan's nose had clearly been broken in several places and was gushing blood rapidly.

And Scott's shirt was shredded down the front. But what stunned Jean and Logan was the fact they had both seen Logan's claws shred through the material of Scott black shirt, this in return should have also penetrated Scott's chest, considering the force in which Logan had used when he had lunged with his claws at Scott's chest.

But much to their astonishment there wasn't a single mark on Scott's chest. Jean stuttered out "How, I saw the claws going though your shirt, and with the force and angle that the claws went though the shirt, it should have gone though your chest as well?"

Logan growled "My claws didn't even fucking penetrate him, it was as if they merely bounced off of him." Logan snarled and went to launch him self at Scott again. Scott merely rolled his eyes in exasperation and grabbed hold of Logan's claws as soon as they got near him again.

Logan watched in horrified fascination as Scott handled his claws with his bare hands. He watched as Scott deliberately laced his fingers with Logan's claws, and watched as the claws didn't even penetrate a mere inch of his skin. It seemed that his skin was impenetrable, not even Logan's skin was impenetrable.

Suddenly Logan began to yowl in agony as the metal of his claws began to heat up rapidly. He looked on disbelief, as Scott's hands began to glow brightly, glow an angry shade of red. Logan quickly forced his hands away from Scott as he could feel the metal starting to melt.

He managed to remove his claws and replace them inside of his knuckles before any real damage had been done to them. He eyed Scott in horror and spat out "What the hell was that?"

Scott merely glared at him and looked down and examined his now ruined shirt. He spat out bitterly "Bastard, I really liked shirt as well." He shook his head and smiled ruefully as Marie came up to him and gently placed a hand on his chest.

Scott kissed her lips gently before pulling away and said "I'm fine love, as perusal. You know fully well my skin is impenetrable in less I willingly switch off my mutation."

Scott looked up at Jean and Logan. Jean shook her head and asked "What on Earth was that Scott? Since when have you had impenetrable skin and been able to make your hands glow and almost melt metal as strong as Logan's claws?"

Scott replied "Not that its any of your business Jean, but not long after you left, I allowed Marie to heal the damaged part of my brain, using the healing ability Logan left behind when she had absorbed him."

He went on "After the damaged area of my brain was healed, I was able to have full and complete control over my optic blasts. I also discovered due to the brain damage I had suffered, the rest of my mutation had been unable to fully manifest it self."

He paused for a moment as he sat down and sighed wearily and gestured for Marie to sit back on his lap. He then began to speak again. "I discovered my skin is impenetrable, that not even Hank had been able to push a needled past my skin to take blood from me, in less I switched off my mutation and allowed him access. Then after as soon as I switched my mutation back on it would be as if the needle hadn't even penetrated my skin at all."

He continued after taking a deep breath "And finally my other mutation, my hands gather up heat and are powered by the suns solar energy just like my optic blasts are. I can use that ability to burn through almost all metals; all except for led, I can't burn through that."

Marie spoke up for the first time "As you know I have full control over my own mutation. But not long after you and Logan left, my full mutation manifested completely. I can now fly, I have super strength. As well as maintaining Logan's hearing, touch, taste and healing abilities, but on a more milder and less powerful scale then Logan's."

She added "I can also call forth all the other powers I absorbed, for example, Pyro's, Iceman's and Magneto's mutations and Carol's as well."

Charles spoke up before anything else could be said or done, there had not been fights and arguments in the mansion like this, ever since Logan left the last time, it irritated the telepath to no end.

"Please sit down all of you, and discuss this like reasonable and responsible adults. There is no need to become hostile." He added looking in Jean and Logan's direction "And Jean could you try and refrain from making comments such as the ones you made earlier on. You have no right or authority to say such things. Marie is not a bad influence on Scott, she allows him to open up and be him self. And dare I say it, she makes him happier then you ever did Jean."

He turned to Logan "And you Logan. I will not have you coming into my home and attacking and picking fights with residence who decided to stay all year round and not come and go as they please."

Logan growled "I'll stay out of his way as long as he treats Jeannie with respect. I don't like to see Jeannie upset." Scott replied dryly "In that case I recommend you invest in blind folds."

Charles was caught between being horrified and terribly amused. Jean on the other hand was fuming. She did not appreciate Scott's wise arsed cracks and flippant remarks.

She instantly knew that if she tried to control Scott or dictate his life, she knew that Scott would make her life a living hell. He never forgave her for her cheating and she suspected he never would either.

She knew there was now nothing Logan could do to Scott, since he now had all of those new mutations. If anyone could truly cause the other harm, it was Scott who was capable of causing Logan harm. It would seem the tables had truly turned on Logan, as far as the sparring matches between Scott and Logan were concerned.

Marie and Alex clapped a hand over their mouths to stifle their laughter. While the others coughed to stifle their own laughter. Scott was on a role. Jean and Logan's return had really pissed him off. They also suspected Scott was still pissed over the fact Logan had ruined his favourite shirt. And Jean tried to be a smug cow and got her face wiped.

Logan growled "You think you clever don't you one eye?" Scott smirked and replied "A hell of a lot more so then you are, that's for damn certain. I will not tolerate you and Jean returning here and trying to carry on as if nothing had happened and you both haven't been gone almost five years. It doesn't work that way."

Jean replied "All I wanted was for my children to attend here like I did. I got the best education here and wanted my children to have the same. Plus I missed the mansion." Scott replied "Fare enough, your children are entitled to get the best education possible; they after all are the innocent party here."

He added coldly "But that most certainly does not give you the right to come back here after almost five years and start spewing crap like you did at Marie, about her being a bad influence over me and me choosing and defending you over all others, because if you truly still believe that, then you are seriously deluded."

Marie spoke up "And you Logan what was your reason for returning here, not including the obvious reason being your wife and children?" Logan replied "I missed you Marie. I wanted to see how you were getting along. I promised to protect you, and before I left I neglected that promise."

Marie let out a bark of incredulous laughter, before spitting out coldly "I don't need your protection Logan. I can take care of my self. And I'm sure you have noticed I have a husband who is also more then capable of protecting me, if the little spat you just had with him is anything to go by."

She concluded "And you did not miss me Logan. You missed the little girl who thought the sun stars and moon shined out of your arse. I was love sick fool of a teenager. But no more, I no longer pine away for you. I no longer love you or need you. And lastly, don't call me Marie, its Rogue to you; you lost that right when you cheated on me you fucking lousy cheating bastard" she growled at him.

Marie sighed and took a sip of her now cooled camomile tea and rubbed her upset stomach. Jean and Logan followed her hand movements over the slightly rounded stomach.

Logan sneered "I can't believe you allowed one eye to knock you up." Marie all but hissed "I swear to God Wolverine, if you even dare complain about my marriage to Scott and mine and Scott's impending parent hood. Then I shall take you out of the mansion and will fly you up to tallest and largest building, and then I will drop you off of it, and see how well you manage to heal from that."

Scott growled "Leave it alone Wolverine. You are married to Jean and have two children with her. Let me tell you this, I and Marie are entitled to the same things. It definitely isn't one damn law for the two of you and another for me and Marie, it doesn't work that way. Deal with it. Marie is no longer any of your concern, just as Jean is no longer mine. Marie is mine and Jean is yours."

There was a lingering and stifling silence throughout the entire room. Scott cleared his throat and turned to speak to Charles and said. "Charles do you mind if I and Marie leave now, obviously now is not the time for either of us to be all nice and friendly, far too much time as passed as well as far too much having happened."

Marie added "We need time to adjust to them being back. It's more then an inconvenient shock to the system after almost five years. Beside I'm tired and my stomach is terribly upset. And I need another cup of camomile tea, this one has gone cold."

Charles nodded and replied "Of course. May I suggest the both of you leave the mansion for the day, and go somewhere to cool your heels? I will not tolerate any ill will towards each other. The X-Men is a team, a team that needs everyone to be at least civil and able to communicate. Until you all learn to get along again, I fear the X-Men are in trouble."

He sighed wearily before saying "Alright everyone, that'll be all. This meeting is adjourned; you are all dismissed for the day. Your time is your own; use it wisely, for it is unknown when a mission will arise."

And with that everyone stood and made their way towards the exit.


End file.
